I can be your hero
by Petitchaton
Summary: Deux ennemis peuvent ils s’éprendre l’un de l’autre ? Ont ils le droit de s’aimer malgré des destinées différentes ? Et peut on devenir un Héros pour l’amour d’une personne ? POV Draco
1. Chapter 1

**I can be your hero**

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**GENRE :** Romance

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**RATING :** M

**DISCLAIMER :** Tous les personnages ainsi que les lieux et les décors sont la propriété de l'écrivain JKR. La chanson « _Hero_ » est la propriété de Enrique Iglésias. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**RESUME :** Deux ennemis peuvent-ils s'éprendre l'un de l'autre ? Ont-ils le droit de s'aimer malgré des destinées différentes ? Et peut-on devenir un Héros pour l'amour d'une seule personne ?

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette histoire est un slash (relation entre personnes de même sexe, dans le cas présent se sont deux hommes.)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Je prends seulement en compte les cinq premiers tomes d'HP et une partie du 6ème mais pas la fin. Et un grand merci à Vif d'Or ma bêta pour cette fic.

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre1:**** Have I lost my mind?**

Je ne cesse pas de te regarder depuis le début du cours ne suivant que d'une oreille distraite les instructions du professeur Slughorn. J'admire silencieusement la courbe divine de tes épaules et la douce inclinaison de ta nuque qui dévoile une partie de ta peau satinée. Cette peau, je rêve chaque nuit de la mordre jusqu'au sang comme on croque dans le fruit défendu de la tentation.

La tentation.

Voilà ce que tu es pour moi depuis la fin de notre 5ème année et Merlin seul sait combien de fois, je t'ai déjà fait payer cette attirance contre laquelle je ne peux pas lutter. Une attraction qui m'entraîne chaque jour davantage vers la folie. Les choses ont bien changé depuis notre première rencontre chez Madame Guipure et je me demande souvent comment mes sentiments ont pu se transformer autant en moins d'un an.

Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, mon existence semblait être plus simple que celle que j'ai maintenant. Je te détestais et tu me rendais parfaitement cette haine, à la noise près. J'insultais tes amis et tu démarrais au quart de tour me rabaissant plus bas que terre avec une colère et une passion que j'étais le seul à provoquer en toi. Je te frappais et tu me cognais en retour jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un nous sépare pour nous empêcher de poursuivre ce combat jusqu'à la mort.

Aujourd'hui, quand je t'insulte, tu te contentes simplement de me fixer de tes grands yeux verts avant de te détourner pour t'éloigner sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot. A présent, quand je cherche la bagarre, mes coups deviennent rapidement des caresses et ma hargne se transforme en douceur tandis que tu te dérobes préférant fuir ce désir que tu ne comprends pas. Maintenant, lorsque je prétends te haïr, je sais que je me mens pour pouvoir garder la face jusqu'au bout devant les autres et surtout devant toi.

C'est tellement compliqué d'être attiré par son pire ennemi. C'est tellement dur de désirer quelqu'un que l'on ne pourra jamais posséder. Ca fait tellement mal de te vouloir alors que tu es _Saint Potter_ _Le Survivant_ et que moi, je ne suis rien de plus qu'un mangemort parmi tant d'autres fidèles au service de l'assassin de tes parents. Mais plus que tout, j'ai honte de moi.

Honte de cette envie irrépressible qui me brûle les entrailles à chaque fois que je croise ton regard émeraude. Honte de cette jalousie cuisante qui me dévore l'esprit quand je te vois avec _**elle**_ alors que tu pourrais être avec moi. Honte de perdre le contrôle de mon corps en ta présence moi qui suis habituellement un modèle de froideur et de stoïcisme en toutes circonstances.

Les pires fantasmes envahissent mon esprit à la simple évocation de ton nom de famille. Des fantasmes qui passent des relations sexuelles les plus sadiques et les plus brutales à l'amour le plus pur et le plus beau. Des envies de sexe torride avec toi ou des envies de faire l'amour moi qui n'ai toujours que baisé mes partenaires sans éprouver le moindre sentiment.

Tu me rends fou et cette passion qui déferle dans mes veines est si incontrôlable qu'elle m'effraye presque autant qu'elle m'attire. Car, pour la première fois en 16 ans, je me sens véritablement vivre exister grâce à ce désir qui me hante constamment me faisant presque oublier la terrible mission que Lord Voldemort m'a confiée. Je te veux et cette pensée occulte toutes les autres dans mon esprit.

Je veux ta bouche contre ma bouche. Je veux ma langue contre ta langue. Je veux ton corps contre mon corps. Je veux perdre la raison sous tes caresses ardentes et passionnées. Je veux mourir de plaisir entre tes bras mais plus que tout, je désire mourir d'amour. Car je me meurs d'amour pour toi mais ça, tu ne le sais pas. Jamais, je ne t'avouerai cette faute que je n'arrive déjà pas à me pardonner.

Je hais cette faiblesse que tu as créée en moi alors qu'avant, je n'étais que force et conviction. Maintenant, je doute de mes parents et de la vérité qu'ils m'ont inculquée. Et s'ils se trompaient de chemin ? Et si notre monde ne pouvait fonctionner que grâce aux moldus, aux sangs de bourbe et aux sangs mêlés ? Et si t'aimer n'était pas une erreur ?

Je laisse mes yeux errer un peu plus bas sur ton corps et je détaille longuement la douce rondeur de tes fesses que je devine sous ta robe d'uniforme. Ces fesses, je les ai caressées une fois et j'ai pensé être au Paradis lorsque ton corps a répondu au mien avec le même désir de ne faire plus qu'un malgré tout ce qui nous sépare depuis notre naissance.

De mes doigts tremblants, j'ai pu apprécier la chaleur réconfortante de cet endroit de ton anatomie qui m'a littéralement irradié la main alors que je découvrais en même temps le goût candide de tes lèvres. Ce goût de péché et d'innocence qui te caractérise tellement bien. Car tu es l'incarnation du péché originel et en même temps, tu sembles être si pur et si naïf que je ne peux décemment pas t'en vouloir de me tenter constamment.

Et depuis **ce** jour là, tu me fuis du mieux que tu peux. Tu souhaites sans aucun doute t'éviter d'être tenté, toi aussi, une nouvelle fois car je sais aujourd'hui que l'attirance est réciproque. Paradoxalement, c'est ça qui rend les choses encore plus difficiles entre nous. Si je t'avais repoussé ce soir-là, tu aurais pu te conforter dans l'idée rassurante que je ne voudrais jamais de toi et ton désir aurait été ainsi brimé par ma haine et mon dégoût.

Mais au lieu de ça, tu as découvert que j'étais moi aussi attiré par toi et la lutte contre cette attraction n'en est devenue que plus ardue et plus fastidieuse. Je sais tout ça car je ressens la même chose. Savoir que tu me veux me rend fou puisque je ne peux pas me permettre de t'aimer. Je n'en ai pas le droit et me laisser aller à mes sentiments nous mettrait tous deux en danger. Il ne faut surtout pas que mon Maître découvre les tourments de mon âme et les méandres incertains de mon cœur.

Parfois, il m'arrive de te maudire lorsque je suis seul dans les toilettes abandonnées des filles et que je peux laisser tomber mon masque. Je te maudis parce que tu me rends heureux autant que tu me fais souffrir. Et je me déteste parce que je te reproche une chose dont tu n'es pas responsable. Après tout, tu ne m'as jamais demandé de t'aimer. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi inconsciemment de mon propre chef quelque part entre la fin de notre 5ème année et le début de notre 6ème année d'études à Poudlard.

J'entends vaguement le professeur Slughorn dire que nous pouvons commencer la potion et je me dirige d'un pas mécanique vers mon chaudron. Heureusement, j'ai déjà réalisé par le passé ce remède et je n'ai donc aucun mal à me rappeler les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin pour le préparer. Je me lève lentement ignorant les remarques de mes compagnons qui se plaignent de notre nouveau professeur.

C'est vrai que depuis le départ de Rogue, nous avons perdu tous les avantages qu'avant nous possédions mais cela m'indiffère totalement. J'étais et je reste le meilleur élève de cette branche bien avant Granger et toi qui semble avoir enfin compris quelque chose à l'art subtil de la confection de décoctions. Et je me surprends à penser de nouveau à toi tandis que je choisis distraitement quelques plantes dans l'armoire.

Je me souviens parfaitement du soir où j'ai découvert ton attirance pour moi. C'était il y a 24 jours déjà et depuis, je ne cesse de revivre en pensées ce moment orgasmique de mon existence. Oh, j'avais déjà embrassé quelqu'un mais c'était la première fois que je touchais un garçon et c'était surtout la première fois que j'éprouvais ce drôle de pincement au niveau du cœur.

J'étais en train de parler avec Mimi Geignarde de ma mission lorsque tu étais entré dans les toilettes semblant fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Je me rappelle que tu avais les joues rouges et le souffle court comme si tu venais de courir sur une longue distance. Tes cheveux noirs partaient dans tous les sens comme à leur habitude et ton uniforme était un peu débraillé au niveau du cou. Tu n'avais pas pris beaucoup de temps avant de remarquer ma présence et une certaine contrariété avait envahi ton visage lorsque tu m'avais reconnu.

Tu étais si beau comme ça, si attirant, si sensuel que je n'avais même pas pu retenir le gémissement de désir qui me montait naturellement à la gorge et que j'avais transformé en ricanement moqueur pour te cacher ma gêne. Ensuite, les choses deviennent floues dans mon esprit. Je me souviens seulement de mes insultes cruelles sur tes amis et je me rappelle de tes commentaires désobligeants sur mon père incarcéré à Azkaban. Puis, il y a eu les coups qui ont commencé à pleuvoir entre nous se concluant par un match nul et le reste ne fut que folie et déraison.

Mon regard gris avait plongé dans le tien et le temps s'était figé. Lorsque j'avais repris conscience de l'endroit où je me trouvais, tes lèvres étaient déjà sur les miennes et tu m'embrassais désespérément. Je me rappelle de mes mains glissant dans tes mèches rebelles avant de cascader le long de ton dos pour élire domicile sur tes fesses rondes et fermes.

Je me souviens aussi de ta langue cherchant timidement la mienne alors que je te plaquais brusquement contre les lavabos désirant plus de contact avec ton corps ensorcelant. C'était Mimi qui nous avait séparés juste au moment où nos mains échappaient à tout contrôle pour explorer le monde inconnu que représentait le corps de l'autre. Tu m'avais alors fixé une minute avant de fuir me laissant seul avec mon désir inassouvi.

Et je te déteste pour m'avoir embrassé car depuis ce fameux soir, je ne peux pas me convaincre d'oublier…

Oublier la douceur de tes lèvres légèrement humides contre les miennes plus sèches et plus fines. Oublier la maladresse de ta langue caressant la mienne avec un étrange mélange de candeur et de timidité. Oublier le parfum si particulier de ta peau frottant contre la mienne pendant qu'on s'enlaçait avidement. Oublier ta gêne qui me donnait l'impression d'être le premier à t'inspirer de tels désirs.

Pourtant, je ne suis pas assez naïf pour croire que tu n'as jamais eu ce genre d'étreinte avec la Belette femelle. Merlin, vous avez même sûrement déjà couché ensemble ! Et cette simple pensée me rend littéralement malade. Malade de jalousie, évidemment. Je ne peux pas imaginer un seul instant qu'elle, la moins que rien, ait pu t'avoir alors que moi je ne t'aurai jamais malgré mes millions et mes titres de noblesse. J'aime mieux me dire que tu es pur.

Souvent dans mes songes, je m'imagine en train de te faire l'amour et je rêve que je te vole ta précieuse virginité. Ce fantasme-là est de loin celui que je préfère car il flatte ma possessivité et ma jalousie maladives. Car, si nous étions ensemble, je ne pourrais pas tolérer qu'une autre ou qu'un autre que moi t'ait initié aux plaisirs de la chair. Dans ce rêve, je me vois donc en train de caresser ton corps qui n'a encore jamais été touché par un autre que toi. Je sens ta peur et ton désir aussi dans chacun de tes effleurements indécis sur ma peau tellement réactive sous tes mains.

Je devine ta pudeur et ta gêne tandis que mes doigts habiles te déshabillent lentement livrant à mon regard appréciateur ta nudité. Tu t'offres à moi avec l'innocence et la maladresse qui caractérisent les enfants qui ne connaissent rien à l'amour et qui ont tout à apprendre. Je t'enseigne avec joie tout ce que je sais de la luxure et du vice. Et je t'aime tellement dans ces moments-là que j'en arrive même à regretter amèrement de ne pas être vierge moi aussi pour pouvoir te donner cette merveilleuse preuve d'amour et de confiance.

Mais tout cela n'appartient qu'à un monde imaginaire et j'ai conscience que tu ne seras jamais à moi. Car il est écrit quelque part que, même si les opposés s'attirent, ce sont toujours les semblables qui s'assemblent. J'envie la Rouquine qui a le droit de te toucher de ses doigts indignes parce qu'elle ne t'aime pas. Ce qu'elle voit en toi, c'est un héros et un faire valoir qui la projette sur le devant de la scène. Elle ne sait rien de tes colères noires, rien du morceau de Voldemort qui vit en toi, rien de tes peurs nocturnes, rien de tes cauchemars, rien de ta haine et de ton dégoût pour ce monde.

Elle ne te connaît tout simplement pas. Elle ne voit en toi que le _Survivant_ et non pas Harry qui se cache timidement derrière tous les titres ridicules que te donne la Communauté Sorcière. Moi aussi, j'ai longtemps ignoré cette facette de ta personnalité. Je détestais le_ Survivant_ sans chercher à voir au-delà des apparences et des rumeurs qui courraient sur toi et ta fabuleuse puissance magique. C'était tellement plus facile de te haïr sans te connaître car tu étais tout ce que j'exécrais le plus au monde depuis ma naissance.

Tu étais courageux alors que moi, j'étais un incroyable lâche toujours en train de se cacher derrière l'argent et l'influence de son père. Tu étais amical là où moi, je n'étais qu'un bloc de glace sans sentiment et sans émotion. Tu attirais les gens naturellement alors que moi, tout le monde me parlait à cause de mon nom de famille et de ma fortune. Tu étais tout ce que j'aurais voulu être pour rendre mes parents fiers de moi. Tu réussissais tout ce que tu entreprenais avec une facilité déconcertante et trop injuste tandis que moi, je travaillais comme un malade pour être toujours relégué à la seconde place.

Et puis, tout a basculé lorsque j'ai découvert ton autre visage. Celui que tu caches à tes amis car tu en as honte. Celui qui te fait peur car il te rappelle que tu n'es qu'un être humain malgré tes fabuleux pouvoirs. Celui que tu détestes parce qu'il te montre tes faiblesses et tes secrets inavouables. Cette partie de toi que tu ne veux pas accepter car elle est tellement impure par rapport au reste de ta personne.

Mais moi, j'ai aimé ce que je voyais en toi alors que je t'espionnais en train de prendre des cours d'occlumencie avec le professeur Rogue. J'ai aimé tes éclats de colère et cette haine qui brûlait au fond de tes yeux à chaque remarque insultante de notre maître de Potions. Je suis tombé amoureux de ce garçon si imparfait, si lâche, si peu héroïque comparé au _Sauveur_ que tout le monde adule.

La voix de Blaise me sort de mes réflexions et je prends soudainement conscience que je suis toujours debout devant l'armoire à ingrédients. Cela doit bien faire dix minutes que je reste immobile perdu dans mes pensées pendant que les autres élèves attendent leur tour pour prendre les quelques plantes qui sont nécessaires à la confection de la potion de guérison spontanée.

Tu es juste derrière moi et lorsque je fais volte face pour retourner à mon chaudron, mon regard se perd dans le tien et le temps semble se suspendre. Les secondes cessent de s'écouler tandis que tes yeux me disent toutes ces choses que ta bouche ne m'avouera jamais. Car, c'est tellement anormal ce que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre. Les ennemis ne sont pas censés s'aimer, n'est-ce pas ? La haine n'a pas le droit de se transformer en amour car c'est contre toutes les lois de la nature, non ?

Je sors de ma contemplation suite à une réflexion de ton meilleur ami et je rejoins ma place pour faire ma potion. Comme toujours, ma tête se vide de toutes pensées lorsque je commence à préparer mes racines de mandragore tout en surveillant la température de l'eau. Faire une potion a toujours eu cet effet apaisant sur moi et pendant une heure entière, tu sors de mon esprit me laissant tranquille jusqu'à la fin du cours…

**OooooooooO**

Je dépose rapidement ma fiole sur le bureau du professeur Slughorn avant de me détourner pour ranger mes affaires pendant que tu te diriges à ton tour vers notre maître de Potions. Je sens ton regard peser sur mon dos avant que mon nom ne résonne fortement dans le cachot encore rempli d'élèves en train de nettoyer leur chaudron et leurs ustensiles de potions.

« - Monsieur Malfoy venez ici, je vous prie. »

Intrigué, je me relève pour faire face à notre professeur qui me fixe tout en te murmurant quelques mots dans le creux de l'oreille. Je vois tes joues se colorer de rouge lorsque je vous rejoins semblant plus sûr de moi que je ne le suis en réalité. Ma gorge se serre quand je me retrouve debout à côté de ton corps que je rêve de caresser. Et je dois faire un effort surhumain pour résister à cette envie folle que j'ai de te toucher maintenant malgré les personnes qui nous entourent.

« - Je suis débordé depuis quelques semaines et j'ai besoin de deux assistants pour réaliser des potions secondaires que madame Pomfresh m'a commandées. Vu que vous êtes les deux meilleurs élèves, je pensais que vous pourriez travailler sur ces remèdes samedi après-midi. Donc, c'est d'accord ? Venez au cachot numéro six à 13 heures précise et je vous donnerai vos directives. Bonne fin de journée. »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de protester que le professeur Slughorn a déjà disparu dans le couloir nous laissant tous deux abasourdis devant tant d'audace. Mais pour qui se prend-il ce vieux con ? Il croit que je suis sa bonne à tout faire ou quoi ? D'un autre côté, je ne peux pas nier le fait que l'idée de passer tout un après-midi seul en ta compagnie me séduit assez.

Toi, par contre, tu sembles être sur le point de défaillir et tu t'appuies d'une main tremblante sur un bureau encombré de fioles. J'entends vaguement Granger te crier dessus à propos de capacités mensongères et d'un livre qui va te coûter très cher mais je me moque de ses hurlements. Je m'approche de toi repoussant violement ta meilleure amie sur le côté pour te parler directement face à face.

« - Tu comptes accepter la proposition du professeur Slughorn ? »

Tu écarquilles démesurément les yeux suite à ma question alors que tu me fixes de ton regard pénétrant semblant penser que je suis complètement fou. Je me souviens tout à coup que je parle à un foutu Gryffondor qui n'a sûrement même pas envisagé la possibilité de désobéir à un ordre aussi direct. Je soupire donc d'exaspération en comprenant que ta décision est déjà prise.

« - Bien, je présume que je peux compter sur ta présence samedi. J'espère que tu seras à la hauteur des attendes de Slughorn parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de me taper tout le travail seul. »

Je tourne les talons pour rejoindre les autres Serpentards qui m'attendent dans le couloir froid et humide des cachots. Je t'adresse un dernier regard rempli de passion et d'impatience tandis que je pense à l'après-midi que nous allons passer en tête-à-tête. Et mon cœur cogne fort dans ma poitrine à cette idée me rappelant à quel point je t'aime et à quel point tu m'es précieux sans même le savoir…

**OooooooooO**

**Voilà donc le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic. C'est dans un style différent de ce que j'écris habituellement mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. Cependant, je ne vous promets pas d'être régulière dans les publications car je dois continuer de rédiger les chapitres de « **_**Sept jours pour une éternité**_** » en même temps et j'avoue avoir pris pas mal de retard**.

**Si vous avez un commentaire ou une question, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un review même si ce n'est pas pour me dire quelque chose d'important. Cela fait toujours plaisir de voir que des personnes s'intéressent à votre travail et l'apprécie voir même le critique cela ne me dérange pas du tout. **

**Dernière précision, je publie sans avoir au préalable achevé l'histoire donc si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite à me proposer, je suis partante !**

**A bientôt**

**Petitchaton **


	2. Chapter 2

**I can be your hero**

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**GENRE :** Romance

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**RATING :** M

**DISCLAIMER :** Tous les personnages ainsi que les lieux et les décors sont la propriété de l'écrivain JKR. La chanson « _Hero_ » est la propriété de Enrique Iglésias. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**RESUME :** Deux ennemis peuvent-ils s'éprendre l'un de l'autre ? Ont-ils le droit de s'aimer malgré des destinées différentes ? Et peut-on devenir un Héros pour l'amour d'une seule personne ?

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette histoire est un slash (relation entre personne du même sexe, dans le cas présent se sont deux hommes.)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Je prends seulement en compte les cinq premiers tomes d'HP et une partie du 6ème mais pas la fin. Et un grand merci à Vif d'Or ma bêta sur cette fic.

**Je voudrais remercier **_Missicha, Sista Malfoy, zouzou, Caelicola 7, Vif d'Or, Ishtar 205_** pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tout ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre2: I just want to hold you **

Je suis debout devant la porte du cachot numéro six depuis quelques minutes, attendant impatiemment l'arrivée du professeur Slughorn. Tu n'es pas encore là mais cela ne m'inquiète pas puisque tu as la fâcheuse tendance d'être toujours en retard contrairement à moi qui suis d'une ponctualité affligeante. Tu finis par arriver en compagnie de notre maître de Potions qui est, une fois de plus, en train de te complimenter.

C'est fou comme cet homme peut aimer la célébrité, l'argent et l'intelligence. Pour lui plaire, il suffit de remplir un de ces trois critères indispensables pour avoir le droit de graviter autour de lui. Moi, je ne fais pas partie de son clan de chouchous pour la simple et bonne raison que mon père est un mangemort reconnu. Bizarrement, ma marque commence à brûler désagréablement à cette pensée et machinalement, je caresse de ma main droite mon avant-bras gauche douloureux.

Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, je refuse de me regarder nu dans un miroir car je déteste ce tatouage qui me rabaisse au rang de simple objet. Car je hais le sorcier qui m'a marqué comme un vulgaire animal moi qui suis du sang le plus pur. Car j'ai tellement honte de devoir m'agenouiller et d'être obligé de me traîner aux pieds d'un homme pour avoir le droit de rester en vie. C'est tellement injuste car je n'ai pas eu le choix.

J'en ai marre d'être jugé par tous ces autres qui ne sauront jamais ce que j'ai dû endurer pour avoir le droit de voir un nouveau jour se lever. J'en ai raz le bol de ton meilleur ami qui se croit supérieur à moi alors que lui n'a pas du sacrifier sa liberté et sa fierté pour sauver la vie de ses parents. J'en ai ma claque aussi de ta Sang de Bourbe d'amie qui ne peut même pas envisager que je n'ai jamais eu envie de tuer quelqu'un pour préserver les êtres qui me sont chers.

Et comme toujours lorsque je pense à tout cela, une tristesse sans nom m'envahit et des larmes viennent perler au coin de mes yeux. J'ai si peur si tu savais ! Tellement peur que je dois souvent me mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour m'empêcher de te supplier de me sortir de cet enfer. Tellement peur parce que je sais ma mission impossible à réussir et pourtant, il en va de la vie de ma mère et de la mienne.

Je n'ai pas le droit de décevoir le Maître même si au fond de moi, tout n'est que haine et mépris envers cet être qui m'a volé l'attention et l'amour de mes parents. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'échouer même si je sais que tu me haïras pour toujours lorsque j'aurai pris la vie de ton mentor. Et j'aimerais tellement pouvoir changer les choses car je ne connais que trop bien la faiblesse qui vit en moi. Cette faiblesse qui, j'en ai conscience, m'empêchera de **le** tuer une fois le moment venu.

Je suis bien trop lâche pour réussir à prendre la vie d'un être humain de sang froid. Et puis, je ne désire pas que tu me détestes de nouveau. Je veux au contraire que tu m'aimes et que tu comprennes ce que je m'apprête à faire à cause du courage qui m'a manqué pour dire _**non**_ à Voldemort. Et j'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir trop aimé la vie pour réussir à accepter la mort à 16 ans à peine. Slughorn me tire de mes sombres pensées en me saluant froidement alors que nous entrons dans le cachot humide où deux chaudrons sont déjà prêts à être utilisés.

Deux minutes plus tard, nous ne sommes plus que deux dans la salle de classe déserte et je sens ton anxiété augmenter lorsque tes yeux parcourent la liste des potions que nous devons réaliser. Elles sont plutôt banales mis à part la potion de sommeil sans rêve qui est un peu plus complexe mais qui reste de notre niveau. Sans un mot, j'entreprends de faire chauffer l'eau de mon chaudron pendant que tu pars chercher les ingrédients dont nous aurons besoin. Silencieusement, je commence à couper en petits dés réguliers mes ventricules de dragon alors que tu restes complètement immobile à quelques pas de moi le visage fermé et contracté.

« - Potter, tu as l'intention de commencer à travailler lorsque j'aurai fini ? »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être un peu mordant mais tu ne réagis pas à la remarque acerbe que je viens de te lancer. Tu te contentes de me jeter un regard effaré et ta peur devient presque palpable alors que ton aura magique envahit peu à peu la pièce m'intoxiquant de ton parfum et de ta puissance. J'hausse un sourcil ironique face à ta réaction que je ne comprends pas.

« - Je sais très bien que l'Avada Kedavra que tu t'es ramassé en plein visage lorsque tu étais petit a considérablement réduit ton nombre de neurones mais là, c'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginais ! »

De nouveau, tu ne me réponds pas tandis que je continue de hacher mes feuilles séchées de saule cogneur tout en te disant cette phrase d'une voix moqueuse. J'attends pendant quelques secondes l'éclat de colère qui devrait suivre normalement mais seul le silence me répond. Je finis donc par abandonner mon travail pour me concentrer sur toi et sur ton attitude étrange. Tu es toujours debout au milieu du cachot, tes mains serrées en poing comme si tu te retenais de me frapper. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas moi qui suis responsable de ton état. Je lis dans ton regard une détresse sans nom avant que tu ne détournes les yeux pour fixer ton chaudron dans lequel il n'y a toujours rien.

« - Je…Je suis incapable de faire…De faire ces potions ! J'ai eu de bons points parce que…Parce que je triche depuis le début de l'année. Il…Il faut que tu…Que tu m'aides sinon Slughorn va comprendre la supercherie… »

Je reste paralysé pendant un long moment ne sachant pas comment réagir face à ta déclaration. Puis, je sens une fureur sans nom m'envahir à l'idée que tu mens depuis la rentrée me volant parfois la place de premier de classe alors que tu es incapable de réaliser une potion de niveau de première année ! Ensuite, je prends conscience de la confiance que tu viens de m'accorder en me révélant le secret de ta réussite. Et une fois de plus, je suis partagé entre mon désir de te faire payer cette tricherie et celui de te rassurer.

« - Hé bien, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça venant de ta part ! J'accepte de t'aider mais je mets une condition à cela. J'exige quelque chose en échange de mon silence et de ma complicité dans cette mascarade. »

Certes, je suis fou amoureux de toi mais je n'en perds pas pour autant les réflexes que mon père m'a inculqué depuis mon plus jeune âge. Un Malfoy ne fait jamais rien gratuitement et surtout, un Malfoy tire honteusement profit de chaque situation qui se présente à lui. Et j'espère bien obtenir des dédommagements pour te faire payer cette traîtrise et le culot qui t'a permis d'oser me réclamer de l'aide.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je te laisse gagner au Quiddich ? »

Je te souris mystérieusement ne répondant pas à ta question pendant que je commence à faire chauffer l'eau de ton chaudron réfléchissant à toute vitesse aux tâches que je peux te confier sans risquer de rater la potion que je m'apprête à faire à ta place. D'une voix polaire, je t'ordonne de couper en petits morceaux les branches de branchiflore pendant que je prépare la poudre de salpêtre pour la potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Nous travaillons ainsi pendant plus de quatre heures dans le silence le plus complet seulement entrecoupé par ma voix autoritaire qui te dit quoi faire pour m'avancer dans mon travail. Tu te révèles finalement être un excellent assistant à la fois rapide, docile et consciencieux dans les tâches que je te confie. Je m'autorise un petit sourire lorsque je jette les trois gouttes de sang de phoenix qui conclue la préparation du dernier remède. Maintenant, il faut laisser mijoter pendant une demi-heure et nous aurons fini pour aujourd'hui.

« - Voilà, il ne reste plus qu'à laisser chauffer pendant 30 minutes et nous pourrons mettre la potion de sommeil sans rêve en fioles. »

Tu acquiesces silencieusement commençant déjà à ranger et à nettoyer les ustensiles que nous avons employés. Tu entreprends ensuite de laver ton chaudron m'offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur ta chute de reins lorsque tu te penches vers l'avant afin de ramasser l'éponge que tu viens de laisser tomber. Je sens la brûlure habituelle du désir me consumer le bas ventre comme à chaque fois que je te regarde trop longtemps.

Je m'approche donc à pas feutré de toi qui continue ton travail ignorant totalement mon approche et sans prévenir, mes bras s'enroulent autour de ta taille fine plaquant ton corps mince contre le mien beaucoup plus musclé. Tu sursautes contre moi cherchant à te dégager discrètement de mon étreinte possessive alors qu'une rougeur certaine te monte au visage lorsque je te serre davantage contre moi.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Malfoy ? Lâche-moi ! Je…Je dois finir de laver ce chaudron avant que le professeur Slughorn ne revienne ! »

Ta voix tremblante au début se raffermit à la fin de ta phrase et tu me repousses fortement me montrant que tu n'as pas l'intention de te laisser intimider par ma grande taille et ma musculature imposante comparées à toi si petit et si frêle. Je t'adresse mon sourire le plus séducteur sachant à présent quelle récompense je désire obtenir pour mon aide et ma discrétion. Je te veux et je t'aurai. Peu m'importe si je dois te forcer un peu la main puisque la fin justifie toujours les moyens.

« - Et ma récompense, alors ? Tu me dois quelque chose Potter et j'ai le droit de te demander ce que je veux. »

Tu me lances un regard inquiet à cette phrase et je devine ta nervosité à la manière dont tu mordilles la lèvre inférieure semblant craindre mes prochaines paroles. Oh mon doux amour, je ne te forcerai jamais et j'ai conscience des limites que je ne peux pas dépasser. Certes, je te désire comme un fou mais je t'aime encore plus et je ne pourrais jamais poser les mains sur toi en te sachant non consentant. Bien sûr, tu ne sais pas tout ça et je n'ai pas l'intention de te révéler les tourments de mon cœur.

« - Que…Que veux-tu en échange de ton aide ? »

Un instant, j'ai la sotte envie de te répondre que c'est toi que je veux mais j'empêche les mots de s'échapper de ma bouche. Je réfléchis quelques secondes à la réponse que je vais te formuler et un sourire vient étirer mes lèvres une fois de plus. Tu sembles tellement perdu que je n'arrive pas à me montrer cruel avec toi et malgré moi, ma main se lève pour caresser ton visage tendrement.

« - Pour le moment, je ne te demande qu'un simple baiser. »

Tes yeux s'ouvrent démesurément à ma requête et tu recules brusquement semblant vouloir fuir loin de ce cachot trop petit pour contenir tous nos sentiments contradictoires. Je te vois rougir encore un peu plus et tu commences à tripoter nerveusement le bout de ta manche gauche n'osant pas lever les yeux vers moi qui sens ma retenue disparaître peu à peu face à cette image si candide et si érotique de toi.

« - Je ne peux pas et tu le sais très bien. Je…Je sors avec Ginny et je la tromperais si j'acceptais de t'embrasser de mon plein grés même si c'est pour payer la dette que j'ai envers toi. Et puis, nous sommes ennemis ! Ta demande est donc vraiment incongrue et débile…Je… »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je suis devant toi à quelques centimètres à peine de ta bouche ensorcelante. Tu te tais immédiatement me jetant un regard rempli de désir et de peur. Je lis parfaitement sur ton visage empourpré l'envie que tu as d'être embrassé par moi. Mais je me contente de souffler sadiquement sur tes lèvres entrouvertes me faisant violence pour ne pas me jeter instantanément sur toi comme un affamé.

« - Regarde-toi ! Tu es tout tremblant alors que je te frôle à peine ! A quoi bon te mentir et me mentir ? Tu veux que je t'embrasse et tu te moques complètement de trahir la Wesmoche avec moi. Tu l'as déjà trompée de toute façon. Tout ce qui te retient, c'est la peur que tu éprouves à l'idée d'être attiré par un mec et qui plus est, par ton ennemi. »

Tu secoues violement la tête de droite à gauche voulant nier ce que je viens d'affirmer. Je me penche encore un peu jusqu'à ce que mon souffle se mêle au tien sans pour autant être en contact direct avec toi. Un gémissement incontrôlable t'échappe à cette douce caresse qui me met, moi aussi, à l'épreuve parce que je meurs d'envie de cesser ce jeu pour enfin prendre ta bouche avec la mienne.

« - Ose prétendre que tu n'en as pas envie alors que tu n'es même pas capable de t'empêcher de gémir de désir. Dis-le Potter et je réaliserai ton souhait. »

Pour le moment, tout ce qui compte à mes yeux, c'est que tu acceptes ce que tu éprouves pour moi car cela rendra ton infidélité plus facile à provoquer. Je te vois lutter vainement contre tes propres pulsions tes mains se serrant convulsivement en poings contre ton corps tendu d'anticipation et de désir. Finalement, tu sembles rendre les armes puisqu'un doux soupir de résignation t'échappe venant frôler ma peau d'une manière incroyablement provocante.

« - Embrasse-moi ou je vais devenir fou… »

Tu as chuchoté ces quelques mots d'une voix presque inaudible mais je me moque bien de ce détail. Je pose doucement ma bouche sur la tienne voulant profiter de cette étreinte au maximum et lentement, je laisse mes bras s'enrouler autour de ton corps svelte pour te plaquer contre moi de manière possessive. Tu réponds timidement à mon baiser avant de te laisser finalement aller à la passion qui nous unit.

Il me semble que nous nous effleurons pendant une éternité entière avant que tu ne décides d'approfondir les choses en glissant ta langue entre mes lèvres plus que consentantes. Nos langues se rencontrent doucement, se frôlant pour s'apprivoiser avant de s'unir violement avec un désespoir incroyable. Rien ne semble pouvoir nous séparer sauf les bruits de pas au loin qui m'arrachent à toi alors que nous levons tous deux la tête vers la porte close du cachot.

En moins de deux secondes, nous sommes loin l'un de l'autre et nous entendons les pas se rapprocher de plus en plus rapidement de nous. La porte s'ouvre finalement avec fracas sur Slughorn, McGonagall et Rogue qui se figent dans un bel ensemble une fois entrés dans la salle de classe. Dumbledore survient à son tour souriant mystérieusement de cette manière que je déteste car elle me donne toujours l'impression qu'il sait tout ce qui se passe dans cette école.

« - Hé bien, n'avais-je pas raison en vous affirmant qu'il n'y avait aucun motif de craindre pour la vie de Monsieur Malfoy ou de Monsieur Potter ? Il semble qu'ils aient réussi à mettre leurs différends de côtés pour travailler ensemble. »

Rogue nous jette un regard suspicieux cherchant à voir si tu m'as fait la moindre chose. Je sais pertinemment qu'il veille sur moi à cause de la promesse qu'il a faite à ma mère et sa protection me rend furieux une fois de plus. Je ne supporte pas de savoir sa trahison envers toi et envers l'Ordre du Phoenix et je dois souvent me mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour m'empêcher de lui cracher au visage tout mon dégoût et toute ma haine envers ce qu'il représente.

Comment cet homme si brillant et si intelligent peut-il croire que Voldemort est le chemin qu'il faut suivre pour obtenir un monde meilleur et plus juste ? Même moi, qui n'ai que seize ans, je sais déjà que les promesses de mon Maître ne sont que des mensonges. A quoi bon être un sang pur si l'on n'a aucun pouvoir ? Parce qu'il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué que les sorciers les plus puissants sont toujours des Sangs Mêlés ou des Sangs de Bourbes et jamais des Sangs Purs de longue lignée !

Je sens le regard noir corbeau du professeur Rogue parcourir plusieurs fois mon corps avant de s'arrêter longuement sur ma bouche rougie par le baiser que je viens d'échanger avec toi. Je ferme immédiatement mon esprit l'empêchant ainsi de violer ma vie privée comme il le fait constamment depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Bien sûr, je sais depuis longtemps que c'est mon père qui lui a demandé d'espionner le moindre de mes faits et gestes grâce à la legimencie. Mais beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis ma première année d'étude ici et je suis notamment devenu hermétique à toute intrusion mentale.

Mon esprit est un mur de béton infranchissable même pour Tom Jedusort et Dumbledore qui sont pourtant reconnus comme étant de très grands legimens. Ton esprit à toi, par contre, est une véritable passoire malgré les cours que tu as reçus en 5ème et je suis donc agréablement surpris lorsque je me vois incapable de pénétrer tes souvenirs. Tu sembles décidé à garder secret ce qui vient de se passer entre nous et je te suis reconnaissant pour cela car je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment je pourrais justifier mon comportement devant ma mère et Voldemort.

Slughorn contrôle rapidement nos potions avant de te féliciter personnellement et de nous donner rendez-vous samedi prochain. Il ne me regarde pas une seule fois me congédiant d'un simple geste de la main sans m'adresser la moindre parole. Je quitte donc le cachot avec un étrange sentiment de tristesse enserrant ma gorge. J'aurais aimé être complimenté pour le travail que je viens de réaliser mais je me garde bien de montrer ma déception.

J'entends vaguement les pas d'une autre personne derrière moi et j'espère secrètement que ce ne soit pas le professeur Rogue. Je ne veux pas qu'il me propose son aide une fois de plus car il ne peut rien faire pour moi en réalité. Tout ce que je désire à présent, c'est être avec toi et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse comprendre cette étrange envie qui m'étreint constamment le cœur.

Je fais donc volte face déjà prêt à envoyer promener mon professeur mais au lieu de croiser ses yeux noirs, je plonge directement dans une mer émeraude qui me paralyse. Tu me regardes avec étonnement, arrêtant d'avancer toi aussi pour t'immobiliser devant moi. Je vois tes yeux se poser immédiatement sur ma bouche et je devine l'envie que tu éprouves de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Mais tu finis par me dépasser rapidement continuant ton chemin en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Tu commences soudain à courir comme un forcené me laissant seul dans ce couloir si froid et si sombre sans ta présence à mes côtés. Et au moment où tu disparais de mon champ de vision, je sens un horrible frisson me parcourir le dos car je me retrouve à présent seul avec ma solitude. Seul avec mon désir de toi.

Mais surtout tellement seul avec mon amour inavouable…

**OooooooooO**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé ! Reviews please !!**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can be your hero**

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**GENRE :** Romance

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**RATING :** M

**DISCLAIMER :** Tous les personnages ainsi que les lieux et les décors sont la propriété de l'écrivain JKR. La chanson « _Hero_ » est la propriété de Enrique Iglésias. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**RESUME :** Deux ennemis peuvent-ils s'éprendre l'un de l'autre ? Ont-ils le droit de s'aimer malgré des destinées différentes ? Et peut-on devenir un Héros pour l'amour d'une seule personne ?

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette histoire est un slash (relation entre personne du même sexe, dans le cas présent se sont deux hommes.)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Je prends seulement en compte les cinq premiers tomes d'HP et une partie du 6ème mais pas la fin.

**Je voudrais avant tout adresser un très grand merci à **_Vif d'Or_**, ma bêta adorée et adorable. Je viens de remarquer avec honte que je ne l'avais pas mentionné dans les autres chapitres alors que, grâce à elle, mes textes deviennent de plus en plus beaux. Donc, je te dis un grand merci my little mummy !**

**Je voudrais également remercier **_goelandrouge, keurjani, Mayura 02, lo hana ni, Vif_ _d'Or, Wildyheart,_ _Ishtar 205_** pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tout ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre****3: You're here tonight **

Je suis de nouveau face au cachot numéro six attendant ton arrivée et celle du professeur Slughorn. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te parler depuis samedi et une certaine exaltation coule dans mes veines à l'idée que nous allons être seuls, une fois de plus, pendant quelques heures. Je repense à la caresse torturante de ta bouche sur la mienne et je souhaite revivre ce moment inlassablement jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Je n'ai jamais cru que je pourrais un jour tomber amoureux de quelqu'un. Et encore moins, de quelqu'un comme toi. Mon père m'avait si souvent mis en garde contre ce sentiment traître depuis mon enfance que j'étais stupidement convaincu d'être devenu imperméable à lui. Les quelques filles qui avaient traversé ma courte existence en 16 ans, étaient juste là pour me faire découvrir ma sensualité et tous les avantages que je pouvais en retirer en l'utilisant sur les autres.

Et puis, il y a eu toi.

Toi et tes grands yeux émeraude toujours en train de m'épier et de me questionner silencieusement. Toi qui ne m'as pas jugé comme les autres après l'arrestation de mon père au Ministère de la Magie. Toi qui m'as pardonné d'être ce que je suis à cause de l'éducation qui m'a été donnée. Toi qui m'as protégé contre tous lorsqu'ils ont voulu me faire payer les meurtres et les abominations commises par ma famille.

Toi et ton corps trop petit et trop maigre pour un garçon de 16 ans. Toi et tes mains brunes aux longs doigts fins comparables à ceux d'un pianiste. Toi et ta bouche pulpeuse, rouge comme le sang, rouge comme la passion mais surtout, rouge comme l'amour. Toi et ton innocence si éclatante qu'elle a éveillé en moi le désir irrépressible de la détruire, de la salir de tous les plaisirs interdits que je peux t'apprendre.

Toi qui m'as fait prendre conscience de mon attirance pour les garçons. Ou plutôt, pour un garçon. Pour toi. Si tu savais combien de fois, je me suis haï pour avoir la faiblesse de laisser trop souvent mes mains apaiser le feu de mes veines en pensant à ton sourire qui ne m'est jamais adressé. Et alors que mes doigts m'apportent le plaisir, je souhaite toujours secrètement que se sois toi qui me touches avec la même délicatesse et la même tendresse que tu as avec la Wesmoche.

Au début, je pensais que j'étais juste vaguement attiré par l'interdit que tu représentais. Puis, peu à peu, j'ai pris conscience de la réalité de mes sentiments quand je t'ai vu avec la Belette femelle. J'ai alors compris que cette douleur que j'éprouvais au fond de ma poitrine était une jalousie sourde et maladive. J'ai compris que je t'aimais quand j'ai commencé à souffrir quand tu souffrais, à rire quand tu riais, à vivre uniquement à travers toi.

J'en suis arrivé là dans mes réflexions lorsque tout-à-coup, tu me surprends en ouvrant la porte du cachot contre laquelle j'étais appuyé. Je vacille un instant avant de retrouver mon équilibre et je plonge mon regard gris dans tes émeraudes. Tu es visiblement arrivé bien avant moi aujourd'hui et Slughorn me réprimande vertement pour les quelques minutes de retard que j'ai puisque je vous attendais dehors et non l'intérieur de la salle de classe.

Cinq minutes plus tard, notre maître de potions s'éclipse nous laissant avec six décoctions à réaliser toutes plus compliquées les unes que les autres. Nous travaillons une fois de plus en silence, mêlant dextérité et rapidité et trois heures plus tard, je bouche la dernière fiole de potion anti-douleur avant de soupirer de contentement. Je suis assez fier de moi-même et du travail que j'ai accompli en un temps record.

« - Que désires-tu cette fois-ci en échange de ton silence et de ton aide ? »

Ta voix me sort de mes pensées et je te regarde avec un mélange d'excitation et d'incrédulité face à ton audace. Toi, tu te contentes de me toiser fièrement semblant prêt à assumer la portée de tes paroles sans faiblir. Et cette arrogance me déplaît fortement. Je préfère te voir rougir délicatement sous mes regards de braise. Je te trouve tellement plus mignon avec les joues rouges. Je décide donc de te taquiner un peu pour voir jusqu'où, tu es prêt à pousser le jeu de la provocation.

« - Je veux te baiser. »

Tu ouvres la bouche de stupeur et je vois ta peau halée se colorer peu à peu de vermeil alors que tu assimiles ce que je viens de te dire d'une voix détachée. J'apprécie déjà beaucoup plus l'air intimidé que tu affiches maintenant, chassant toute insolence de ton visage si doux et si juvénile. Je m'avance vers toi inconsciemment ne pouvant pas m'empêcher d'être attiré par ta lumière et je plaque brusquement mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Je t'embrasse doucement pendant une éternité avant de laisser ma passion s'exprimer plus librement.

Je te pousse violement contre le bureau de bois qui se trouve derrière toi, te forçant à t'asseoir dessus afin que tu ne sois pas écrasé par mon corps. Mes mains partent avidement à l'exploration de cette terre inconnue que représente ton corps à mes yeux. Tu gémis sourdement quand deux de mes doigts se referment sur un de tes tétons le pinçant à travers ton uniforme. Ce son m'excite encore un peu plus si c'est possible et je te pousse davantage sur la table, te contraignant à t'allonger sur le dos en plaquant mon torse contre le tien.

Je crois devenir fou lorsque timidement, tu commences à répondre à mon étreinte passionnée. Cependant, tu finis par détacher subitement ta bouche de la mienne, cherchant à retrouver ton souffle alors que mes lèvres se perdent dans ton cou à la douce odeur parfumée. Je te sens te raidir quand je poursuis ma décente le long de ta gorge gracile et sucrée en ignorant tes faibles protestations. Tu te décides à balbutier quelques mots inaudibles que je ne comprends pas te forçant à répéter ta phrase d'une voix plus forte mais toujours aussi tremblante.

« - Non…Je t'en prie…Pas comme ça…Pas ici… »

Je me détache de toi, prenant seulement conscience que mes mains sont déjà en train de se glisser dans ton pantalon. Je croise tes yeux remplis de larmes et je me déteste pour te faire du mal alors que je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir. Je te lâche donc subitement, esquivant déjà un pas pour m'éloigner mais contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, tu me retiens avec force m'empêchant de briser totalement notre étreinte. Je réalise ce que tu viens de dire et la stupéfaction me cloue sur place lorsque tu te serres tendrement contre moi en te remettant en position assisse.

Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que tu viens de sous-entendre que tu étais d'accord pour coucher avec moi pourvu que ça ne soit pas maintenant dans le cachot numéro six. Et au lieu d'être fou de bonheur, je sens juste une étrange douleur m'étreindre le cœur à cette idée. Oh Harry, je désire être tellement plus qu'une simple expérience sexuelle d'une nuit ! Je veux posséder tellement plus que ton corps. Ce que je souhaite avoir de toi, c'est ton cœur et ton âme. Oui, ce que je désire obtenir de ton être se sont toutes ses choses que l'on n'offre jamais à un ennemi.

Et ces inepties, qui habituellement me font grimacer de dégoût, prennent tout leur sens quant elles se conjuguent avec toi. Merlin, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur nous ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ? Car t'aimer est la meilleure et la pire chose qui me soit arrivée. Mes yeux commencent à piquer désagréablement tandis que je lutte contre les larmes. Sais-tu ce qu'il y a de pire que d'aimer une personne qui ne t'aime pas ? C'est d'aimer quelqu'un qui t'aime mais avec qui tu ne pourras jamais être.

Je me dégage tristement de tes bras, voulant me trouver partout sur cette terre sauf ici à tes côtés. Car je sais que tu es amoureux de moi, même si tu ne me l'as jamais avoué et que tu ne me le diras sans doute jamais. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs, je ne te dirai sans doute jamais ce que j'éprouve lorsque je te vois. Il me suffit pourtant de te regarder pour lire tout cet amour que tu es incapable de dissimuler en bon Gryffondor que tu es.

Mais _**nous**_est impossible.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai compris mes sentiments à ton égard, je prends conscience qu'être avec toi me ferait plus de mal que de bien. Parce que je n'aurais toujours de ta personne qu'un minuscule morceau de ton corps que tu me concéderas de temps à autres loin des regards indiscrets. Tu ne commettrais pas l'erreur de donner plus de ton être à un mangemort. Et moi, je ne pourrais jamais accepter de n'être qu'une parenthèse dans ta petite vie rangée et parfaite de _Super Héros_.

J'ai beaucoup trop de fierté pour cela. Comme tu es beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour reconnaître tes sentiments devant tes meilleurs amis. Je ne veux pas passer mon existence à jouer la comédie de la haine alors que la nuit venue, tu me rejoindras avec un air coupable. Et lorsque je t'aimerais, j'aurais moi aussi l'impression de commettre un crime impardonnable. Alors, à quoi bon se faire tout ce mal inutilement ? A quoi bon vouloir se convaincre que quelque chose est possible entre nous ?

Je sais que ta curiosité légendaire et ton courage incroyable te pousseraient à tenter l'aventure sans tenir compte des conséquences de tes actes. Oh oui, ce genre d'attitude serait tout à fait toi. Mais moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser déjà à demain. À demain qui viendra trop vite et qui nous séparera. Je ne suis pas assez bête pour croire que l'amour, même avec un grand **A**, peut triompher de tout.

Si ce n'est pas le temps qui nous éloignera, alors se seront tes amis ou les miens. Si ce n'est pas cela, ce sera le regard des autres ou leurs jugements. Ou encore peut-être tes opinions ou mon éducation. Qui sait si ce n'est pas tout simplement la guerre, qui ferra de toi un héros et de moi, un traître, qui nous séparera. Il y aura forcément quelque chose qui finira par se mettre entre nous. Oh Harry et je suis si lâche…

Je n'ai pas la force de me battre contre des moulins à vent qui sortiront vainqueurs. Non, je préfère ne rien avoir de toi plutôt que de ne posséder qu'une partie de ton être. Je préfère ne jamais connaître le goût de ta peau au lieu de devoir m'en passer un jour lorsque notre histoire sera finie. Certes, ma décision est égoïste mais je m'en moque éperdument. Après tout, tu as Wesmoche pour te consoler, non ?

Je m'éloigne encore un peu plus de toi qui fronces les sourcils à mesure que je recule pour mettre de la distance entre nous. Pourtant, je sens mon érection frotter douloureusement contre le tissu soyeux de mon pantalon d'uniforme et tes joues rouges me confirment que tu as parfaitement perçu mon excitation lors de notre étreinte passionnée sur le bureau du professeur Slughorn.

« - Je suis désolé…Ce n'est pas toi, le problème…C'est…C'est moi. Je…J'ai envie de toi mais…Hum…Je suis…Je suis encore vierge. »

Je me fige sur place en entendant ta dernière phrase alors que ton visage s'embrase après ton tendre aveu. Et je me sens coupable une fois de plus à cause de mon comportement ridicule et puéril. Mais j'ai tellement peur de souffrir que je préfère me priver de ta présence plutôt que de risquer de te perdre. Seulement, je n'avais pas pensé que tu pourrais interpréter ma réaction comme un rejet. Malgré moi, je te serre une nouvelle fois dans mes bras, voulant faire disparaître de tes yeux cette douleur que j'ai provoquée involontairement.

J'aimerais t'avouer mes peurs et t'expliquer mon geste mais cela me rendrait trop vulnérable. Alors, je préfère garder le silence et prendre le risque de te laisser t'immiscer dans ma vie même si ce n'est que le temps d'un rêve ou d'un mensonge. Tu pleures contre mon épaule ne cessant de t'excuser d'être encore trop pur pour arriver à te laisser aller. Sans t'en rendre compte, tu me murmures toute ton inexpérience et la gêne que tu éprouves à être attiré par un garçon. Et tes confidences me touchent plus qu'elles ne le devraient pour mon propre bien car je me sens obligé de te rassurer.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, Harry. Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est normal d'être intimidé lorsqu'on ne connaît pas quelque chose. Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander ça. Je n'étais pas sérieux quand je t'ai dit que je voulais coucher avec toi. On ferait mieux d'arrêter tout avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Tu relèves vivement la tête à mes derniers mots me fusillant de ton indomptable regard émeraude et je perçois une fureur sans nom qui émane de ta personne. Tu me repousses violement te relevant pour te placer devant moi à quelques pas à peine de la porte. Des larmes roulent encore silencieusement sur ton visage et je regrette amèrement d'être l'auteur de la souffrance que je lis dans tes yeux.

« - Tais-toi ! Je t'interdis de dire cela, je…Je ne renoncerai pas à toi ! Pas maintenant que je sais que l'attirance est réciproque ! Je veux tenter quelque chose avec toi parce que… Parce que si je dois mourir bientôt, je préfère partir sans éprouver le moindre regret même si pour cela, je dois avoir des centaines de remords ! Je t'… Je t'apprécie beaucoup. Laisse-nous une chance, je t'en prie… »

Je te regarde agréablement surpris par ton discours que tu as achevé d'une voix déchirée par les sanglots. Nous laisser une chance ? Est-ce vraiment bien raisonnable ? Merlin, j'ai tellement envie d'y croire tout à coup ! Tellement envie de tenter le tout pour le tout avec toi mais…M'accepteras-tu réellement tel que je suis ? Pourras-tu encore me regarder lorsque tu sauras que je suis marqué ?

« - Harry, réfléchis. Je suis un mangemort et tu es le _Survivant_. Rien n'est possible entre nous. »

Tu secoues la tête de droite à gauche pour me signaler ton désaccord. Je relève donc la manche gauche de mon uniforme, dévoilant pour la première fois mon avant bras devant quelqu'un depuis que je suis marqué. Et elle est bien là, profondément imprimée dans ma chaire, sa couleur noire ressortant surnaturellement sur ma peau laiteuse presque translucide.

Mais tu me surprends une nouvelle fois en fixant sans sourciller l'horrible tête de mort qui macule mon bras. D'un geste tendre, tu frôles du bout de tes doigts les contours douloureux du tatouage. Aucun dégoût n'est visible sur ton visage. Aucune haine ne s'affiche sur tes traits. Juste une triste résignation qui me fait plus mal que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer comme réaction de ta part.

« - Ce n'est pas une surprise. Je le sais depuis les vacances lorsque je t'ai croisé chez madame Guipure. Tout le monde fait des erreurs et tu as le droit d'avoir tes propres opinions. Je ne te juge pas car tu ne me juges pas non plus. Je veux quand même être avec toi. »

Je n'ai plus aucun argument pour te résister puisque même le fait que je sois mangemort ne te rebute pas. De nouveau, ta supplication de nous laisser une chance revient me hanter. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses être beaucoup plus prêt que moi à assumer tous ces changements. Parce que je comprends à présent que si j'ai cherché par tous les moyens de te décourager, c'est en grande partie parce que je n'accepte pas encore ces transformations.

Mais je suis d'humeur romantique aujourd'hui et j'ai envie de croire en nous. J'ai vraiment envie de nous laisser une chance, aussi petite soit elle, d'essayer de nous aimer. Je me penche vers toi appuyant fermement ma bouche sur la tienne pour te faire comprendre que je suis d'accord pour tenter l'aventure. Je te sens sourire contre mes lèvres lorsque ma langue rencontre la tienne avidement et j'ai l'impression de revivre sous tes baisers. Nous restons un très long moment dans cette position, nous contentant de la caresse aérienne de nos bouches sans chercher à aller plus loin.

Je me surprends, une fois de plus, à vouloir mourir dans tes bras tellement je me sens bien en ta présence. J'aimerais que ce sentiment de plénitude ne me quitte jamais. Si tu dois te retrouver envoyé en enfer pour avoir tué un être humain alors, je te rejoindrai là-bas et ce sera pour moi le plus beau des Paradis. Je n'ai jamais cru que l'amour pouvait rendre un homme heureux. J'ai toujours perçu ce sentiment comme une honteuse faiblesse qui ne pouvait apporter que malheur et tristesse, dépendance et humiliation. Pendant toute mon enfance, c'est l'image qui m'a été donnée de l'amour par mes parents.

C'est pour cela que j'espérais de toutes mes forces ne jamais avoir la malchance de tomber amoureux. C'est à cause d'eux que j'ai voulu devenir cet être froid et insensible à tout pour ne jamais avoir à souffrir. Car, ça fait trop mal d'aimer. Car l'amour détruit trop de choses qui ne devraient jamais être démolies. Car, il force l'être humain à oublier sa fierté et son honneur. Car il rabaisse l'homme le plus puissant au simple rang d'animal dépendant et servile. Comme ma mère l'est pour mon père.

Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je l'ai vue se traîner aux pieds de mon géniteur en pleurant misérablement sur sa faiblesse. Si tu pouvais seulement entrevoir tout ce qu'elle a accepté d'endurer par amour pour mon paternel. Elle a accepté de devenir un pion de plus entre les mains de Voldemort. Elle l'a laissé partir loin d'elle pour accomplir les noirs desseins de son Maître qui est aujourd'hui le mien. Elle a fermé les yeux à chaque fois qu'il l'a trompée et elle lui a ouvert les bras à chaque fois qu'il lui est revenu honteux et coupable.

Elle est si sottement éprise de mon père qu'elle le pense immortel et au-dessus de toutes lois. Mais je sais que c'est faux. Aimer quelqu'un ne le rend pas plus fort. Aimer quelqu'un, c'est juste reconnaître ouvertement que l'on est trop faible pour accepter la solitude. Cela offre à la personne adorée une arme supplémentaire pour te forcer à t'agenouiller devant elle. Cela lui donne une sensation grisante de supériorité car lui n'a pas commis la stupide erreur de s'enchaîner à quelqu'un.

Et je suis terrifié car c'est exactement ce que j'éprouve à ton égard. Je me traînerais à tes pieds si tu me le demandais. J'irais décrocher les étoiles pour tapisser de lumière le chemin sur lequel tu avances. Je me damnerais pour avoir le droit de te posséder une fois. Je vendrais mon âme au Diable pour sauver la tienne des flammes éternelles de l'enfer. Et la dernière pensée cohérente qui me traverse l'esprit à ce moment-là est une supplique muette adressée à mes ancêtres et à toutes les forces divines qui régissent notre monde.

Merlin, aidez moi…

**OooooooooO**

**Et voilà, le 3ème chapitre terminé ! J'ai surtout voulu le centrer sur les sentiments qu'éprouvent Draco pour Harry et j'ai tenté d'expliquer le mieux possible l'image qu'il se fait de l'amour. En gros, il suffit de comprendre qu'il a vu sa mère accepter les pires horreurs de son père juste par amour pour lui. On voit aussi que Harry l'aime même s'il n'est pas prêt à lui faire une déclaration. **

**Bon, le chapitre 4 devrait arriver avant la fin des vacances mais après, je ne promets pas de publier aussi régulièrement car avec mon entrée à l'université, ça va être un peu plus dur d'écrire. Je ne saurais pas vous dire la longueur de la fic non plus car je ne sais pas trop où je veux en arriver. Disons que pour le moment, je suis sûr de faire dix chapitres. Comme d'habitude, laissez-moi un message pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou détesté. Vous pouvez également me faire des suggestions ou des commentaires. J'attends vos messages ********avec impatience **

**Petitchaton**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can be your hero**

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**GENRE :** Romance

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**RATTING :** M

**DISCLAIMER :** Tous les personnages ainsi que les lieux et les décors sont la propriété de l'écrivain JKR. La chanson « _Hero_ » est la propriété d'Enrique Iglésias. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**RESUME :** Deux ennemis peuvent-ils s'éprendre l'un de l'autre ? Ont-ils le droit de s'aimer malgré des destinées différentes ? Et peut-on devenir un Héros pour l'amour d'une seule personne ?

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette histoire est un slash (relation entre personne du même sexe, dans le cas présent se sont deux hommes.)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Je prends seulement en compte les cinq premiers tomes d'HP et une partie du 6ème mais pas la fin.

**Je voudrais avant tout adresser un très grand merci à **_Vif d'Or_**, ma bêta adorée et adorable. Je viens de remarquer avec honte que je ne l'avais pas mentionné dans les autres chapitres alors que, grâce à elle, mes textes deviennent de plus en plus beaux. Donc, je te dis un grand merci my little mummy !**

**Je voudrais également remercier**_ keurjani, zouzou, goelandrouge, Vert Emeraude, Ishtar 205, Mayura02, Vif d'Or _**pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre4: Would you dance if I asked you to dance?**

Cela fait deux mois que nous sommes ensemble et je suis bien obligé de reconnaître que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Voldemort et la guerre me semblent si loin à présent que tu es avec moi. Tu as ce don merveilleux de réussir à me faire tout oublier lorsque tu es à mes côtés souriant doucement avec un mélange de provocation et d'innocence. Oui, tu es vraiment le seul capable de m'apporter l'oubli et c'est si bon d'oublier que je suis un mangemort entre tes bras.

C'est tellement incroyable de pouvoir enfin m'endormir le soir sans revoir constamment les visages terrifiés des Moldus que mes parents ont massacrés devant moi. C'est si fabuleux cette capacité que tu as d'absorber mes mauvais souvenirs surtout ceux liés à ma condition de serviteur du Lord Noir. C'est si surprenant d'être heureux alors que notre monde semble s'effondrer autour de nous. C'est si merveilleux d'oublier entre tes bras, le sang et la violence qui envahissent chaque jour davantage notre quotidien.

C'est si magique, cette faculté qu'ont tous les amoureux de se créer un monde rien qu'à eux. Nous nous inventons un monde où la pureté du sang n'a plus aucune importance. Où l'argent n'a aucune valeur et aucune saveur. Où la noblesse de l'âme prévaut sur tous les autres titres honorifiques. Où l'ombre et la lumière ne sont plus des ennemies mais des complémentaires qui ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Et ce monde est tellement merveilleux que j'aimerais ne jamais avoir à le quitter pour réintégrer notre triste réalité.

Et il y a le désir aussi qui me hante nuit et jour.

Un désir irrépressible de toi contre lequel je suis obligé de lutter de toutes mes forces. Je suis tellement dépendant de ton corps que cela m'effraye la plupart du temps. Je te veux si fort que mon ventre se contracte douloureusement à la simple pensée que, d'ici quelques minutes, je pourrai enfin te serrer dans mes bras. Je pourrai de nouveau m'enivrer de la douce odeur de ta peau et du parfum entêtant de ton shampoing. Je pourrai enfin retirer mon masque de froideur et d'indifférence pour laisser mon cœur s'exprimer librement.

Je pourrai te toucher de mes doigts tremblants autant d'envie que de retenue alors que tu étoufferas tes gémissements contre ma bouche pour essayer de me dissimuler ta faiblesse. Et une fois de plus, j'ignorerai cette facette de ta personnalité que tu me dévoileras par inadvertance lorsque mes mains courront sur ton corps. Une fois de plus, je ferai le parfait aveugle pour te laisser l'occasion de cacher cette impuissance que tu éprouves lorsque tu es soumis à mes caresses. Et une fois de plus, je me retiendrai de te faire l'amour sans plus de cérémonie parce que je veux tellement plus que ton corps.

Oh, je sais pertinemment que tu es amoureux de moi mais cela ne me suffit pas. Ou plutôt, cela ne me suffit plus. Je veux que tu me murmures ces trois petits mots que personne ne m'a encore jamais dits avec sincérité. Je veux que tu clames ton amour pour moi face au monde entier pour que je puisse me convaincre que tes sentiments sont réels et qu'ils ne sont pas juste le produit de mon imagination.

Donc, comme d'habitude depuis deux mois à présent, je t'attends devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Les secondes s'égrènent lentement et ton absence me semble interminable alors que tu as déjà cinq minutes de retard. Pourtant, je sais très bien ce qui t'empêche de venir me rejoindre. Ce sont tes stupides amis qui te retiennent prisonniers loin de moi. Mais plus encore, c'est sans aucun doute ta crétine de petite amie qui est la plus dure à duper.

Et oui toi, le plus Gryffondor des Gryffondors, tu trompes Wesmoche depuis 60 jours sans même avoir eu l'honnêteté de la quitter puisque tu es avec moi. Toi, le _Héro_ de ce monde en perdition, tu n'as même pas eu la franchise de lui dire que tu es homosexuel et qu'elle ne t'intéressera jamais puisqu'elle est une fille. Et tu lui mens constamment prétextant des montagnes de devoirs en retard pour éviter sa tendre et collante compagnie.

La jalousie me ronge soudain les entrailles à l'idée que tu es peut-être en train de la caresser amoureusement pour la convaincre de te laisser partir. Peut-être es-tu en train de trouver à ses côtés ce plaisir physique que je te refuse pour te punir de ne pas oser m'aimer ouvertement. Peut-être es-tu en train de perdre avec elle cette innocence que je chéris de tout mon être puisque je vais tôt ou tard te la voler.

Je sens la brûlure familière du désir m'envahir peu à peu alors que ma possessivité légendaire reprend le dessus sur mes sentiments. J'ai tout à coup envie de te faire mien juste pour marquer mon territoire sur ta peau, juste pour pouvoir crier au monde entier que tu es à moi et à personne d'autre. Merlin, je te veux si fort que mon ventre se noue douloureusement à l'idée que je pourrai bientôt te toucher et même peut-être te posséder.

Mais je ne veux pas me laisser aller à ma passion physique. Pas tant que je ne suis pas sûr de tes sentiments. Je désire que ta première fois soit tout le contraire de la mienne qui ne m'a apporté que déception et ennui. Je voudrais vraiment faire l'amour avec toi et je voudrais que ce sentiment soit réciproque. Je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée que tu te contentes de coucher avec moi alors que je t'aimerai de tout mon corps et de tout mon cœur cette nuit là.

Et puis, je n'arrive toujours pas à me résoudre à me dévêtir devant quelqu'un. Même pas devant toi qui ne me jugeras pas, je le sais. Je ne peux pas tolérer l'idée que tu vois une nouvelle fois cette horrible marque qui souille mon avant bras gauche. J'ai tellement honte de ce que je suis devenu à cause de ma lâcheté. Si seulement, j'avais eu la force de dire _**non**_ à Voldemort. Si seulement, l'amour n'avait pas déjà perverti mon âme me forçant à vouloir sauver la vie de ma mère à n'importe quel prix. Même au prix de ma liberté.

Tu me sors de mes pensées en apparaissant tout à coup devant moi comme par magie, ce qui est sans aucun doute le cas vu que tu es un sorcier. Que dis-je, tu es le sorcier le plus puissant de cette terre ! Tes vêtements sont un peu froissés et tes cheveux sont encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Et un affreux doute m'étreint l'âme à l'idée que tu te moques peut-être de moi.

Peut-être relates-tu nos rencontres secrètes à tes amis Gryffondors te riant de mon comportement et de la faiblesse de mon cœur. Peut-être leur racontes-tu comment d'un regard, tu as réussi à mettre à genoux devant toi le Prince des Serpentards pourtant réputé pour sa fierté et son arrogance. Peut-être leur montres-tu à quel point, je suis dépendant de toi comme d'une drogue. Peut-être leur dis-tu en rigolant que je suis pathétiquement faible face à tes grands yeux verts.

« - Draco, ça ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle… »

Je ne te réponds pas me contentant de t'observer de mon regard impassible et froid. Oui, je te fixe silencieusement essayant de lire en toi pour découvrir la vérité sur tes sentiments et sur tes pensées intimes. Ressens-tu, toi aussi, ce manque affreux qui te dévore les entrailles lorsque je suis loin de toi ? Te réveilles-tu parfois la nuit, la peur au ventre, à l'idée que demain tu pourrais peut-être me perdre à tout jamais ? M'aimes-tu autant que je t'aime ?

Avec cette même folie qui me pousse à compromettre mon nom et mon rang avec toi. Avec ce même besoin qui me donne le courage et la force de trahir mon Maître et tous les miens même au péril de ma vie. Avec cette tendresse qui m'étreint le cœur chaque soir me convainquant qu'être avec toi est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée depuis ma naissance.

Soudain, je sens ta main glisser le long de mon visage redessinant tendrement le contour de ma bouche fine et pâle. Tes doigts sont si doux qu'ils me font frissonner de plaisir alors qu'ils quittent mes lèvres pour explorer mon menton avant de se glisser le long de ma gorge palpitante. Tu te mets lentement sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ta bouche sur la mienne m'effleurant à peine. Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, les larmes me montent aux yeux à cette caresse aérienne et sensuelle. Je m'en veux pour avoir douté de tes sentiments alors qu'il est évident que tu es, toi aussi, amoureux de moi. Bien sûr, nous n'avons jamais exprimé oralement notre amour mais chacun sait à quel point, il est précieux pour l'autre.

Tu finis par t'éloigner un peu afin d'ouvrir la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Nous entrons tous deux dans la grande pièce transformée en un petit salon chaleureux aux couleurs tendres. Tout respire le calme et la quiétude ici et j'oublie instantanément les questions qui m'ont comprimé le cœur quelques secondes plus tôt. Une douce musique s'élève dans la salle et tu me tires par la main m'entraînant vers le centre de la pièce. Tes yeux ne quittent pas les miens lorsque tu te saisis de mes bras afin de les passer autour de ta taille.

Je comprends ce que tu attends de moi quand tu te plaques contre mon torse en commençant à onduler sensuellement au rythme du slow. C'est la première fois que nous dansons ensemble et mon cœur se serre étrangement à la vision de ton corps délicatement appuyé contre le mien. Nos doigts se mêlent et se démêlent sans cesse cherchant à prolonger indéfiniment notre étreinte. Je ferme lentement les yeux désirant savourer pleinement ce moment d'intimité que rien ne pourra venir briser.

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite les paroles de la chanson sur laquelle nous bougeons et je me laisse bercer par la voix grave du chanteur. Je me surprends même à aimer ce qu'il dit car cela correspond parfaitement à notre relation et à ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Peut-être que ces mots sont ceux que tu aimerais m'avouer si seulement tu avais le courage de me parler ouvertement de tes sentiments comme je le désire tellement.

Et j'entends soudain un petit fredonnement s'élever avec hésitation m'arrachant quelques frissons de volupté. Je me laisse séduire par la tonalité douce et triste de ta voix qui se mélange à celle du chanteur qui me caresse agréablement les tympans depuis quelques minutes déjà. Je te serre un peu plus fort cherchant à te faire comprendre à quel point je t'aime, moi aussi, même si je ne te le dis pas.

« - _Voudrais-tu dancer si je te demandais de danser ? Voudrais-tu courir et ne jamais regarder en arrière ? Voudrais-tu pleurer si tu me voyais pleurer ? Et voudrais-tu sauver mon âme, ce soir ?_ »

La réponse à toutes ces questions est _**oui**_. Je danse puisque tu me l'as silencieusement demandé en m'entraînant dans ce salon. J'ai conscience que c'est ta manière à toi de réclamer un peu d'attention et de tendresse car les mots sont interdits entre nous. Pour toi, je cours vers un futur auquel je ne m'attendais pas et je me moque de tout ce que j'abandonne pour avoir le droit d'être avec toi. Je laisse derrière moi mon passé et tout ce en quoi je croyais depuis ma naissance.

J'ai renoncé à mon rang de Sang Pur et j'ai déshonoré ma famille en tombant amoureux du Sang Mêlé responsable de la chute de leur Maître. Et je ne vis que par toi. Je n'existe qu'à travers toi. Si tu pleures, je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer car ta douleur est aussi la mienne même si je ne comprends pas toujours la raison de ta tristesse. Je désire essuyer toutes tes larmes et je souhaite étouffer tes sanglots sous mes baisers.

Je sauverai ton âme autant de fois qu'il le faudra, je te le promets. Et si tu dois un jour t'effondrer, ce sera seulement dans mes bras car je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Je ne peux plus concevoir ma vie sans toi pour l'éclairer de ton sourire et je t'empêcherai de partir loin de moi. Je serai celui qui te forcera à triompher de Voldemort pour pouvoir me revoir et m'aimer une fois de plus.

« - _Voudrais-tu trembler si je touchais tes lèvres ? Voudrais-tu rire ? Oh, je t'en prie dis-moi cela. Maintenant, voudrais-tu mourir pour le premier que tu as aimé ? Tiens-moi dans tes bras, ce soir._ »

Oh Harry, rien que te serrer contre moi me fait trembler de la tête aux pieds. Tu n'as pas besoin de me toucher pour me rendre fou de toi et de ton corps si fin que j'ai peur de le briser en le prenant entre mes bras. Je voudrais rire aussi si cela pouvait te rendre ce sourire que la guerre t'a volé. Je serais heureux si cela pouvait simplement te rendre heureux en retour.

Je ferais plus que mourir pour toi car tu es la première et unique personne que j'ai aimée avec mon cœur et mon âme. Tu resteras toujours le seul pour moi. Même si la vie doit nous séparer. Même si la mort réussit à dresser des murs infranchissables entre nous. Et si tu venais à mourir alors moi, je mourrais aussi afin de te rejoindre en enfer ou au paradis. Peu m'importe pourvu que je sois encore et toujours avec toi.

Je referme un peu plus mon étreinte sur toi voulant que tu ressentes jusqu'au plus profond de ton cœur mon amour inconditionnel. Je désire tant te faire comprendre tout ce que je ne sais pas t'avouer avec des mots et avec ma bouche si lâche lorsqu'il s'agit de dire quelque chose de gentil. Car te dire mes sentiments équivaudraient à reconnaître explicitement ma faiblesse et ma dépendance. Et je suis bien trop fier pour faire ça.

« - _Je peux être ton héro, bébé. Je peux embrasser ta douleur. Je veux être à toi pour toujours. Tu peux prendre mon souffle. _»

Tu es déjà mon héros, Harry. Tu l'as toujours été. Tu as toujours été le seul capable de me faire ressentir quelque chose. La haine au début, le désir ensuite et l'amour finalement. Sans toi, je serais mort depuis longtemps déjà et je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir su me garder en vie pendant toutes ces années sans même t'en rendre compte.

Ma souffrance, tu l'as effacée de ta tendresse et de ta douceur. Sous tes baisers, j'ai réussi à accepter mes erreurs passées pour pouvoir les dépasser aujourd'hui et continuer à avancer avec toi vers un demain meilleur. Tu as effacé mes peurs d'un seul regard rempli d'amour et de passion. Tu as essuyé mes larmes sans jamais me poser de questions, sans jamais chercher à savoir plus que ce que je concédais à t'avouer.

Et je frissonne à la simple pensée que tu pourrais être à moi si je te le demandais. Je pourrais te posséder jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité et pourtant, je m'obstine à me refuser ce bonheur parce qu'il me fait peur. Parce que si j'accepte de faire l'amour avec toi, je serai à jamais enchaîné sans aucun espoir d'évasion. Alors, je bride ma passion prétendant vouloir attendre le bon moment alors que je crains juste qu'un jour, tu m'abandonnes et que je sois incapable de survivre à ton départ.

« - _Voudrais-tu jurer que tu seras toujours mien ? Ou voudrais-tu mentir ? Voudrais-tu courir et te cacher ? Suis-je dedans aussi profondément ? Ai-je perdu l'esprit ? Je ne m'en soucie pas…Tu es ici, ce soir._ »

Moi aussi, je me demande souvent si je n'ai pas complètement perdu l'esprit. Car t'aimer est la pire folie que j'ai jamais commise. Croire en nous frôle la démence absolue et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à m'inquiéter de tout cela. Non, je ne peux pas me soucier de ma propre déchéance lorsque tu es avec moi. Tu me rends fou et je serais prêt à te promettre la lune si seulement, tu me la demandais. Je serais prêt à me rabaisser jusqu'à t'autoriser à me marquer comme étant une de tes propriétés personnelles. J'accepterais cela parce que je t'aime et que ce sentiment qui vit en moi est la plus belle chose qui existe en ce bas monde.

Avec toi, j'ai appris le vrai bonheur. Pas celui éphémère provoqué par l'argent et le luxe mais celui qui est éternel car il provient du cœur et de l'âme. Si je suis ici ce soir, c'est à cause de tout ça. Et je suis heureux de savoir que toi aussi, tu perds la tête avec moi. Je désire ne plus jamais avoir à te mentir en te criant que je te déteste alors que je t'aime si fort en réalité. Je voudrais ne plus devoir cacher cet amour que je te porte à cause de ma peur des représailles.

« - _Je peux être ton héro._ »

La chanson se finit sur cette dernière phrase que tu prononces en plongeant tes yeux dans les miens pour la première fois depuis que tu t'es mis à chanter. Et je comprends parfaitement ce que tu essaies de me dire implicitement. Tu as décidé de te battre pour moi, pour nous, pour que nous n'ayons plus à nous dissimuler dans un futur proche. Et je t'embrasse passionnément en guise de remerciement.

Tu viens de m'avouer les sentiments que tu éprouves pour moi et je n'ai jamais connu de bonheur plus grand que celui de t'entendre me dire des mots d'amour. Je me jette sur toi, pressant mon corps contre le tien avec une ardeur que je ne me connaissais pas. Tu ne sembles pas être contrarié par ma réaction un peu violente puisque tu m'enlaces à ton tour avec force tentant de te fondre encore plus contre mon torse.

Harry, si tu savais à quel point tu as changé ma vie et mon âme. Avant, tout n'était que ténèbres pour moi mais depuis que nous sommes ensemble, la lumière semble enfin éclairer mon chemin. Tu es ma lumière. Tu es l'espoir que je n'ai jamais eu. Tu es l'amour en lequel je n'ai jamais cru. Tu es ma vie tout simplement. Tout un monde existe entre tes bras. Un monde merveilleux où j'ai enfin trouvé ma place…

**OooooooooO**

**Hum…Que dire ? Je sais que ça fait horriblement longtemps que je n'ai plus rien publié sur cette fiction et je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard. Mais bon, j'avais déjà du mal d'assumer l'écriture de mon autre fiction et puis, j'ai eu une foule de problèmes qui a fait que j'ai continuellement reporté la publication du chapitre 4. Puis, j'ai hésité à updater en me disant que plus personne ne lirait cette histoire vu le temps que j'ai mis pour publier la suite. Enfin, je me suis décidée quand même et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et ne vous décevra pas trop ! J'attends avec impatience tous vos commentaires et je promets d'essayer de publier une fois par mois cette histoire à partir de février. **

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton (qui n'est pas encore mort lol)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I can be your hero**

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**GENRE :** Romance

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**RATTING :** M

**DISCLAIMER :** Tous les personnages ainsi que les lieux et les décors sont la propriété de l'écrivain JKR. La chanson « _Hero_ » est la propriété de Enrique Iglésias. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**RESUME :** Deux ennemis peuvent-ils s'éprendre l'un de l'autre ? Ont-ils le droit de s'aimer malgré des destinées différentes ? Et peut-on devenir un Héros pour l'amour d'une seule personne ?

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette histoire est un slash (relation entre personne du même sexe, dans le cas présent se sont deux hommes.)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Je prends seulement en compte les cinq premiers tomes d'HP et une partie du 6ème mais pas la fin. Vif d'Or est ma bêta sur cette fiction et je la remercie de tout mon cœur pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi. Un gros bisou à toi my little mummy !

**_Je voudrais également remercier bleuacier, Elise (), winks, Kleolamago, gally84, SweetLullaby, bins, Vif d'or, Ishtar205 pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. _**

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre 5 : Would you save my soul, tonight ?**

La fin de l'année approche à grands pas et pour la première fois depuis que je suis élève à Poudlard, je hais l'idée de me retrouver en vacances au manoir. Pourtant, je sais déjà que je vais partir dès le premier juillet à Monaco avec ma mère afin de rendre visite à ma grand-mère paternelle avant de m'exiler pendant un mois dans notre villa sur la Côte d'Azur. Ma génitrice pense ainsi pouvoir me protéger de notre Sombre Maître puisque je serai trop loin pour le servir.

Elle sait également la mission qu'Il m'a confiée au début de l'année scolaire. Et elle devine, sans peine, le sort qui m'attend si jamais je suis pris en flagrant délit ou même si je suis simplement soupçonné. C'est pour cela, je présume, qu'elle a chargé Rogue de veiller constamment sur moi en me proposant son aide dont je me passe bien. Je frissonne désagréablement lorsque je pense à ce traître qui ose jouer au double agent avec toi et avec l'Ordre du Phoenix aussi.

Je le hais car je suis exactement comme lui.

Toi, tu ne sais pas ce que je m'apprête à faire pour payer, une fois pour toutes, ma dette à Voldemort. Demain, je n'aurai plus à craindre pour la vie de mes parents et j'essaie de me convaincre que c'est ça le plus important. Mais j'ai conscience que je suis en train de me mentir pour me cacher la vérité qui veut que dès l'instant où je lèverai ma baguette contre **_lui_**, tu me détesteras à nouveau pour t'avoir planté le couteau dans le dos.

Je ferme lentement mes paupières alourdies par la fatigue et le stress de ces derniers jours et je m'autorise à penser un peu à toi. J'imagine tes grands yeux verts toujours illuminés d'un feu que je ne comprends pas. Je redessine mentalement toutes les courbes de ton corps que je sais parfait même si je ne l'ai jamais possédé charnellement. Et je sens un désir irrépressible grandir en moi comme à chaque fois que mes pensées se tournent vers toi.

Alors qu'une larme glisse doucement le long de mon visage, je déboutonne mon pantalon d'une main pour être plus à l'aise. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de toute mon existence que depuis que je suis devenu mangemort. Comment pourras-tu me pardonner le crime que je me prépare à réaliser afin de sauver les miens et ma vie par la même occasion ? Comment pourras-tu accepter ma lâcheté qui m'a fait choisir ce chemin plutôt que de me battre pour conserver mon honneur et ma dignité ?

Tout à coup, je te revois me souriant avec cette tendresse et cet amour que je ne mérite pas. Je ressens ton doux parfum de fleur et d'innocence qui m'enivre à chaque fois comme au premier jour. Je sens de nouveau la caresse hésitante de tes mains sur mon corps et je souris en repensant à ton regard étonné par ce plaisir nouveau que tu découvres avec moi. Et instinctivement, mes propres doigts commencent à parcourir mon corps lorsque je revis derrière mes paupières closes nos étreintes.

J'ai honte de me toucher en pensant à toi qui es si loin de moi pour le moment. Je rougis misérablement de gène lorsque je sens une goutte de transpiration dévaler ma colonne vertébrale sous l'effort que je suis en train de fournir. Mes sanglots deviennent de plus en plus violents au fur et à mesure que le plaisir monte en moi au rythme de mes mains. Et lorsque je viens sur mes draps immaculés, c'est ton prénom qui est au bord de mes lèvres fines que je mords furieusement pour m'empêcher de crier ma souffrance.

Je regrette soudain de ne pas connaître mieux le goût de ta peau. Je m'en veux pour avoir toujours refusé d'aller plus loin avec toi que de simples caresses. Mais si j'ai sacrifié mon désir, c'est pour la bonne cause ou du moins je l'espère. C'est pour que tu ne me haïsses pas trop fort. C'est pour que tu n'ais pas à te maudire pour avoir eu la faiblesse de donner ta virginité à un mangemort et à un traître. C'est pour que tu puisses toujours te regarder dans un miroir sans avoir à rougir de honte.

Je me lance rapidement un sort de nettoyage et de rhabillage avant de quitter tristement ma chambre d'un pas incertain. Mon cœur bat étrangement vite dans ma poitrine lorsque je quitte la salle commune des Serpentards pour prendre la direction de la Salle sur Demande. J'ai si peur que je dois me faire violence pour ne pas retourner en courant me cacher dans mon dortoir.

Tout va se jouer ce soir.

Cette nuit, je vais commettre le crime le plus abominable qui existe au monde à mes yeux. Ce soir, je vais te trahir. Je vais une fois de plus te faire souffrir à cause de mon comportement et je sais déjà que tu n'accepteras pas mes excuses. Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ma faiblesse, toi qui es si fort ? Comment pourrais-tu imaginer la peur qui est la mienne lorsque je suis face à **_Lui_**, toi qui l'as déjà défié 5 fois ? Comment pourrais-tu encore m'aimer quand le sang maculera mes mains, toi qui es la pureté incarnée ?

Et le pire, c'est que je me moque pas mal de l'homme que je suis sensé tuer. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais aimé ce vieux fou moralisateur et manipulateur. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est la réaction que tu auras par rapport à ce meurtre. J'ai conscience que si j'exécute Dumbledore, je perdrai en même temps ton amour. C'est un peu comme si je cherchais à provoquer ma propre perte car, si toi tu n'es plus là pour moi, que me reste-t-il sur cette terre ?

Les larmes se remettent à couler sur mon visage pourtant impassible alors que je traverse rapidement les couloirs froids et humides des cachots. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir te serrer une toute dernière fois contre moi avant que notre histoire ne s'achève par ma faute. Merlin, comment puis-je te trahir ainsi alors que je t'aime tellement ?

Mais peut-on lutter contre la destinée ?

Je suis né pour servir le Maître de mes parents. J'ai été élevé dans l'idée que seuls les Sangs Purs méritent de gouverner ce monde et j'ai longtemps cru en tout ça jusqu'à ce que je tombe amoureux de toi. Toi, le superbe et brillant Harry Potter. Toi, le défenseur acharné de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Toi, l'amoureux fou des Moldus et des Sangs de Bourbes. Toi, le magnifique Sang Mêlé qui a défait à l'âge d'un an le plus puissant mage noir que la Communauté Sorcière n'ait jamais connu.

Toi qui as réussi à mettre de la tendresse au fond de mon regard normalement froid et impassible. Toi qui as fait naître l'amour au plus profond de mon cœur malgré mon dégoût pour ce sentiment impur et avilissant. Toi qui m'as fait découvrir la folie de la passion et le désir à l'état brut sans même t'en rendre compte. Toi pour qui je me serais damné, juste pour avoir le droit de toucher ta peau douce et brune une seule fois.

Je soupire bruyamment tout en essuyant hâtivement mes yeux rougis lorsque je me retrouve face au mur qui cache l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande. Je me concentre pendant quelques secondes ravalant ma peur et mes sanglots avant d'accomplir le rituel qui permettra à cette magnifique pièce de se matérialiser devant moi. Au bout de mon troisième passage, une porte apparaît et je me précipite sur elle avant de me figer lorsque ma main touche le montant de bois.

C'est endroit représente tellement pour moi.

C'est ici que nous avons vécu nos plus beaux moments de vie de couple. Je revois pendant quelques secondes le salon dans lequel nous avons dansé ensemble pour la première fois. Je repense aussi à cet immense lit aux draps de soie noire dans lequel je t'ai enseigné le plaisir des sens et le désir charnel sans jamais dépasser certaines limites que je t'ai imposées dès le début de notre relation.

J'ai été si heureux pendant ces quelques mois que j'ai partagés avec toi et je n'ai même pas pensé à te remercier pour tout ce bonheur que tu m'as offert. J'aurais tellement voulu être à la hauteur de notre histoire. J'aurais tellement préféré avoir le courage de tout te dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour reculer. Et j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir t'avouer mes sentiments avant de commettre l'irréparable.

Mais tu n'es pas là alors que j'ai tant besoin de toi ce soir.

Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi sinon, je n'aurais pas eu la force d'aller jusqu'au bout de ma mission. Non, je n'aurais jamais trouvé assez de bravoure pour te trahir si tu étais venu passer la nuit avec moi comme d'habitude. Parce que Harry, c'est bien du courage dont je fais preuve maintenant alors que j'ouvre la porte pour entrer dans un vaste labyrinthe.

Mes jambes tremblent un peu lorsque je recommence à marcher me dirigeant vers un coin précis de la pièce. L'armoire est à la place où je l'ai laissée la dernière fois que je suis venu travailler à sa réparation. Je m'arrête devant le meuble de bois foncé qui me toise de sa froide austérité et de sa grande taille. Je jette un coup d'œil à une vieille horloge qui se trouve à quelques mètres de moi et je constate que je suis arrivé un peu plus tôt que prévu. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée des Mangemorts désignés pour s'infiltrer dans le château.

Il me reste cinq minutes et j'ai conscience qu'il est encore temps de reculer. Pendant une minuscule fraction de seconde, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution pour m'éviter les pires ennuis. Puis, tout à coup, je repense à ma mère agenouillée devant le Lord Noir pour le supplier de m'épargner et de la prendre, elle, à ma place. Je ferme les yeux et je peux voir ses longs cheveux blonds cascader sur ses épaules nues. J'entrevois également ces grands yeux bleus océan posés tendrement sur moi.

Je ne peux pas l'abandonner à son triste sort et malgré tout l'amour que je te porte, je l'aime aussi et je ne peux pas envisager mon existence sans elle. Ce soir, je vais la protéger comme mon père n'a jamais été capable de le faire. En te trahissant, je vais lui donner cet amour dont son mari n'a jamais fait preuve envers elle Je vais peut-être sacrifier notre relation mais je vais surtout, grâce à ça, lui sauver la vie.

Peut-être pourras-tu comprendre mon geste ?

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées lorsque soudain, la porte de l'armoire s'ouvre me faisant sursauter. Un homme sort de l'étroit habitacle suivi par quatre autres personnes qui s'alignent devant moi. La peur me noue les entrailles mais je m'abstiens de tout commentaire ne désirant pas m'attirer la colère des nouveaux venus. Ceux-ci prennent immédiatement leurs aises avant de m'ordonner d'achever ma mission en tuant le professeur Dumbledore comme il en était convenu depuis le début de mon intronisation.

Je quitte donc la Salle sur Demande avec la gorge nouée à l'idée du mal que ces hommes vont causer dans l'école. Peut-être te trouveront-ils sur leur chemin ? Peut-être te captureront-ils pour t'amener au Maître qui pourra ainsi te tuer de ces propres mains comme il le désire depuis une dizaine d'années déjà ? Peut-être serais-je ton assassin puisque c'est ma faute s'ils ont réussi à pénétrer le château jusqu'ici réputé imprenable ?

Je me force à retenir les larmes qui roulent sur mes joues alors que je prends la direction de la tour d'astronomie. Je monte à toute vitesse les escaliers pour déboucher sur une plateforme ronde dont les murs sont crénelés comme pour un château fort. Un instant, je ferme les yeux appréciant la douce caresse du vent sur mon visage brûlant de honte et de culpabilité. Puis mon regard se pose sur **_lui,_** qui me fait face et qui semble déjà être aux portes de la mort.

J'inspire profondément et je lève ma baguette en me mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas éclater en sanglots maintenant. Il me suffit de dire deux mots pour mettre un terme à son existence. Deux misérables mots pour condamner une vie à la mort. Et je serre les dents me forçant à ouvrir la bouche pour lancer le sort mortel mais ma résolution faiblit lorsque je le vois tituber jusqu'au mur pour s'appuyer dessus.

« - _Expelliarmus_ ! »

Sa baguette magique vole de ses mains pour atterrir à mes pieds alors que je reste toujours caché dans l'ombre de la grande porte de pierre qui s'ouvre sur la tour d'astronomie. Ses yeux bleus se posent lentement sur moi sans montrer le moindre signe d'étonnement à me voir là et j'ai conscience qu'il sait tout depuis le début de l'année. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi. Pourquoi m'avoir gardé à ses côtés s'il sait que ma mission est de le tuer ?

« - Bonsoir, Draco. »

Je me décide à quitter ma cachette pour m'avancer de mon pas le plus digne. Je vois son regard bleu s'assombrir d'une lueur de déception lorsque je m'approche, la baguette levée dans sa direction. Ne pas penser à Harry. Surtout pas maintenant alors que je m'apprête à assassiner un homme qui est presque déjà mort apparemment. Je me force à reprendre une expression méprisante quand je lui fais face sous la lumière blafarde de la lune dévoilant parfaitement mon visage sans aucune honte apparente.

« - Vous êtes seul ? »

Ma voix tremble un peu mais dans l'ensemble, je me maîtrise assez bien pour garder mon sang froid. Sinon, je serais déjà parti me cacher dans mes appartements pour éviter d'avoir à aller jusqu'au bout de l'ordre que j'ai reçu lors de mon intronisation. Mais je dois le faire ! Je dois protéger ma mère. Elle compte sur moi pour la sauver d'une mort certaine que je devine atroce si je déçois notre Maître comme mon père l'a fait l'année précédente.

« - Je te retourne la question. »

Je secoue négativement la tête ne faisant plus confiance à ma voix pour parler. Une larme déborde de ma paupière droite et je la sens glisser le long de mon visage pour s'échouer à la commissure de mes lèvres. Son goût salé me rappelle l'amertume de mon âme alors que je serre plus fort ma baguette magique entre mes doigts tremblants. Mais je sais déjà que je n'arriverai pas à le tuer. J'ai certes beaucoup de défauts mais je ne suis sûrement pas un assassin.

« - Je suis monté le premier. J'ai…J'ai une mission à accomplir. »

Dumbledore me sourit avant de m'inviter poliment à finir mon travail dans les plus brefs délais. Je prends une profonde inspiration et me prépare à lancer un des trois Impardonnables quand tout à coup, je te revois devant moi. Je repense à ton regard émeraude posé sur moi avec tendresse et amour et je me sens tellement coupable qu'une nausée me prend la gorge me forçant à plier légèrement les genoux en me tenant le ventre d'une main.

« - J'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi tu es ici. Je croyais que tu étais tombé amoureux d'Harry mais je dois m'être trompé sur ton compte. Tu ne l'aimes pas et tu ne l'as jamais aimé. Il n'a été qu'un jouet de plus entre tes mains. Le pauvre quand il apprendra ça, il te haïra encore plus qu'avant. »

Chacun de ses mots me blesse avec l'intensité d'un poignard parfaitement aiguisé. Comment ce vieux fou peut-il prétendre connaître les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi ? Il ne sait pas combien c'est dur de te planter le couteau dans le dos comme je suis en train de le faire presque malgré moi. Il ne comprend pas que je préférerais mourir que de blesser une fois de plus mon Harry. Mais, il n'y a pas que ma vie à moi qui soit en jeu ce soir…

« - Fermez-la ! Je ne vous permets pas de dire toutes ces horreurs ! Je…J'aime Harry de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme et de tout mon corps ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre… »

Je rougis un peu lorsque je prends conscience des mots que je viens de hurler comme un dément alors que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de t'avouer mon amour. Merlin seul sait combien je suis fou de toi et combien je souffre de devoir tuer ce vieil homme pour satisfaire mon Maître. Je ne cache plus mes larmes maintenant et je les laisse couler librement sur mon visage me moquant bien de qui pourrait les voir.

« - Je dois vous tuer sinon Il fera du mal à ma mère. Je…Je dois sauver ma famille et Harry n'a pas besoin d'être mêlé à cette histoire. »

Je m'approche de quelques pas supplémentaires remarquant seulement le deuxième balai posé à côté de celui du directeur de Poudlard. Je jette un rapide regard autour de moi cherchant à trouver le sorcier qui pourrait avoir accompagné le professeur Dumbledore jusqu'ici mais je ne vois personne. Je m'apprête à lui poser la question lorsque sa voix s'élève de nouveau dans l'air nocturne en un doux murmure rempli de souffrance et de moquerie.

« - Pauvre fou ! Tu penses qu'Harry va te pardonner ton geste ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il te détestera de toute son âme, de tout son cœur et de tout son corps. Mais, il n'est pas encore trop tard pour toi. Rejoins notre camp et je pourrai protéger ta famille de Voldemort et je te protégerai également. Tu pourras rester ainsi éternellement avec Harry. »

Je suis tenté d'accepter. Je baisse imperceptiblement ma baguette magique et je m'avance vers lui pour l'aider à rester debout lorsque quelqu'un surgit dans mon dos en poussant un cri de victoire. Je fais volte face pour me retrouver devant le groupe de Mangemorts que j'ai fait pénétrer dans le château un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et je distingue aussi le professeur Rogue.

Un débat débute entre les cinq hommes alors que je garde un œil sur le professeur Dumbledore qui semble être sur le point de s'évanouir. Je le vois pâlir de plus en plus et des voix me pressent de l'assassiner chose dont je suis incapable. Un sort fuse soudain et un éclair vert frappe mon directeur qui bascule dans le vide. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit horrible se répercute dans la nuit lorsque son corps se brise sur les rochers avant d'atterrir lourdement sur la pelouse du parc.

Je jette un regard perdu à Rogue qui se dispute à présent avec les quatre autres Mangemorts qui l'accusent de m'avoir empêché de prouver mon allégeance au Lord Noir. Je me fais empoigner violement par le col de ma robe d'uniforme alors qu'on me force à quitter la tour d'astronomie au pas de course. J'entends au loin des sorts qui fusent dans tous les sens et un de nos compagnons s'effondrent à mes pieds sans pour autant attirer l'attention de mon Maître de Potions qui continue à me traîner derrière lui.

Je l'entends vaguement marmonner qu'il nous faut quitter l'école dans les plus brefs délais et l'air frais de la nuit me fouette de nouveau le visage lorsque je sors du château par la grande porte. Tout à coup, ta voix parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles me faisant brusquement arrêter ma course effrénée m'attirant des jurons indignés des autres Mangemorts qui stoppent eux aussi leur progression puisque Rogue se retrouve dans l'incapacité de me faire avancer.

« - Monsieur Malfoy, il nous faut partir avant que… »

Mais je n'écoute pas son discours moralisateur. Il n'y a que ta voix qui parvient jusqu'à mon esprit embrumé par la précipitation des derniers évènements. Tu te retrouves seul avec six Mangemorts pour te barrer la route et tu lances immédiatement un sort à Rogue qui le contre sans aucun problème puisqu'il lit dans ton esprit. Votre lutte s'éternise pendant quelques secondes au cours desquelles notre Maître de Potions précise qu'il ne faut surtout pas te tuer puisque Voldemort se réserve ce droit.

L'Ordre du Phoenix accoure aussi et je me sens de nouveau traîné vers les grilles de l'école. Je sais qu'une fois sorti de l'enceinte du château, nous pourrons tous transplaner et j'essaie de me convaincre que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour moi. Pardonne-moi, Harry, car je n'ai pas su être à la hauteur de tes attentes. Je n'ai pas été assez courageux pour t'avouer ma mission. Et juste au moment où j'arrive à la limite du parc, je t'entends crier une fois de plus mais tu ne t'adresses plus à Rogue.

« - Draco ! Draco, reste, je t'en prie ! »

Je tente d'ignorer superbement les regards intrigués du groupe qui m'entoure et qui me fixe incrédule cherchant à comprendre pourquoi le _Survivant_ voudrait que je ne parte pas après ce que je viens d'accomplir. Les yeux noirs du professeur Rogue me sondent mais je garde mon esprit hermétiquement fermé à toute intrusion mentale. Et ta voix prononce quelques mots encore qui me paralysent forçant tous les autres à s'arrêter pour la deuxième fois.

« - Dracooooo ! Ne pars pas ! Je…Je t'aime…Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! »

**OooooooooO**

**Et voilà pour la suite ! J'espère avoir été assez réaliste par rapport aux sentiments de Draco concernant sa mission. Personnellement, je ne le perçois pas du tout comme un assassin et je suis convaincue qu'il n'aurait jamais pu tuer Dumbledore. De plus, Harry lui a (enfin) déclaré son amour mais est-ce que cela va être suffisant pour l'empêcher de fuir avec Rogue et les autres mangemorts ? J'attends avec impatience vos réactions et vos commentaires sur la suite de l'histoire. Je vous fais pleins de kiss et je vous dis au mois prochain pour la suite.**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


	6. Chapter 6

**I can be your hero**

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**GENRE :** Romance

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**RATTING :** M

**DISCLAIMER :** Tous les personnages ainsi que les lieux et les décors sont la propriété de l'écrivain JKR. La chanson « _Hero_ » est la propriété de Enrique Iglésias. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**RESUME :** Deux ennemis peuvent-ils s'éprendre l'un de l'autre ? Ont-ils le droit de s'aimer malgré des destinées différentes ? Et peut-on devenir un Héros pour l'amour d'une seule personne ?

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette histoire est un slash (relation entre personne du même sexe, dans le cas présent se sont deux hommes.)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Je prends seulement en compte les cinq premiers tomes d'HP et une partie du 6ème mais pas la fin.

**_Je voudrais également remercier bleuacier, Ishtar205, la miss35, sourie, lilian evans poter, didi (),Bins, Egwene Al' Vere, Yakumo17, petite-abeille, Elaelle, Jade. (),winks, hp-slytherin , Keurjani pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review._**

**_Un merci tout particulier à Jade () pour m'avoir souhaité un joyeux anniversaire ! C'est très gentil de ta part de ne pas avoir oublié lol !_**

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre 6 : Would you swear that you'll always be mine ?**

« - Dracooooo ! Ne pars pas ! Je…Je t'aime…Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! »

Je me fige totalement en écoutant ces mots que j'ai tant de fois rêvés entendre dans ta bouche. Merlin, tu m'aimes et tu le cries de façon désespérée face à un groupe de Mangemorts qui m'éloigne de toi. Je t'admire parce que tu te moques éperdument de ce que les autres vont penser alors que tes amis sortent à leur tour dans le parc au son de tes cris. Je ne veux plus fuir tout à coup et je suis même prêt à assumer mes actes si cela me donne le droit de rester avec toi.

Je dégage brusquement mon poignet de la main du professeur Rogue m'attirant un juron de sa part lorsqu'il tombe à la renverse sous la violence de mon geste. Et je me mets à courir comme un fou dans le sens contraire des autres Mangemorts qui ne savent plus comment réagir face à mon attitude complètement imprévue. J'entends la voix de mes compagnons me crier de revenir si je tiens à la vie de ma mère mais je ne les écoute pas.

Tu m'aimes.

C'est la seule chose que je suis capable de comprendre pour l'instant. Tu m'aimes et c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. J'ignore superbement les appels de mon Maître de Potions qui s'époumone derrière moi en rebroussant chemin pour me rattraper. Mais je suis beaucoup plus rapide que lui. L'amour me donne des ailes pour te rejoindre et tu ouvres en grand tes bras pour m'accueillir dans une étreinte rassurante.

J'entends les cris étonnés des Partisans du Lord Noir lorsque j'arrive à ta hauteur et que je te prends dans mes bras en pleurant. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix se figent aussi face à l'étrange spectacle que nous offrons et je distingue même le sanglot étranglé de Wesmoche fille. Tu plaques brusquement ta bouche sur la mienne ignorant les sorts qui continuent de pleuvoir entre mon camp et le tien et finalement, le combat s'arrête quand les Mangemorts transplanent.

Mais nous continuons à nous embrasser trop heureux de ne pas s'être perdu au cours de cet affrontement. Je n'ai même pas conscience des mots qui s'échappent de mes lèvres quand nos bouches se séparent finalement après s'être aimées pendant de longues minutes. Tes amis arrivent à notre hauteur tandis que je m'effondre à genoux devant toi en te suppliant de me pardonner pour tout le mal que je viens de faire.

Tu ne me réponds pas mais tu me souris tristement en me caressant le visage et je me sens pris de vertiges sous la douceur de ton geste qui répond mieux que ta voix à mes suppliques. Tu ne m'en veux pas et c'est le principal. Ma tête se fait de plus en plus lourde et ma vue s'assombrit au moment où j'entends mon nom de famille être prononcé par ton meilleur ami. Je crois que je perds connaissance à ce moment là…

**OooooooooO**

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux sur un mur d'une blancheur aveuglante et je sens immédiatement une main fraîche courir sur ma peau brûlante. Une voix de femme me parvient mais je n'arrive pas à identifier la personne qui me parle. D'ailleurs, je suis incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle me dit et je referme mes paupières en grimaçant sous l'étrange douleur qui me fend le crâne en deux.

Je reste un long moment comme ça aux portes de l'inconscience lorsque des éclats de voix me parviennent et je reconnais sans peine la Belette qui semble hurler de façon totalement démente toute sa fureur. Je suis mentionné plusieurs fois dans son monologue et je comprends que tu es sans aucun doute dans une pièce adjacente à l'infirmerie. Tu es donc en train d'affronter seul l'Ordre du Phoenix pour justifier notre relation.

Je distingue à présent parfaitement les voix de Lupin, du professeur McGonagall et de l'infirmière Pomfresh. Les autres voix ne me disent pas grand-chose sauf celles de tes amis que j'identifie également. Je les écoute te questionner et t'accuser parce que tu es différent et que tu aimes un apprenti Mangemort comme te le fais méchamment remarquer Wesmoche fille.

J'attends avec impatience ta réponse alors que je me lève du lit pour me diriger vers la porte qui est sensée masquer votre discussion. Je prends seulement conscience que l'on m'a séparé des autres blessés pour m'éviter de commettre un nouveau meurtre. J'empoigne mes vêtements posés sur une chaise et je m'habille rapidement sentant une colère sans nom grandir dans mon ventre quand je les entends exiger des explications de ta part.

Je titube jusqu'à la porte fermée que je débloque à l'aide d'un puissant sort de Magie Noire et je m'appuie une seconde contre le mur fermant les yeux pour lutter contre la nausée qui m'enserre la gorge. Tu es en face de moi, me tournant le dos et je vois un autre lit sur lequel un homme roux est assis avec une jeune fille blonde blottie dans les bras. J'aperçois une élève de Poufsouffle ainsi que plusieurs adultes dont notre professeur de Métamorphose et la famille Weasley au grand complet.

« - Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous ! Merde, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas quand je vous dis que je l'aime ? On sort ensemble depuis plusieurs mois et je ne vous en ai pas parlé parce que je savais que vous auriez cette réaction stupide. Et oui, j'ai trompé Ginny et je m'en fiche complètement. Si je dois mener ce putain de combat pour réaliser la Prophétie, je ne me battrai que pour **_lui_** et pour personne d'autre ! J'anéantirai Voldemort pour qu'il soit libre et non pas pour sauver votre Communauté merdique dont je n'ai plus rien à foutre. Si vous ne pouvez pas accepter ma relation avec Draco, il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous trouver un autre super héros. »

Mon cœur se gonfle lorsque je t'entends défendre notre histoire avec autant de passion et de véhémence. Je vois le professeur Lupin froncer les sourcils et Madame Weasley étreindre sa fille unique qui sanglote depuis que tu as avoué que tu la trompes sans remord depuis plusieurs mois déjà. La Belette est plus blanc qu'un mort et la Sang de Bourbe le soutient alors qu'elle te demande d'une voix tremblante pourquoi et comment. Tu soupires avant de répondre à sa question sur un ton plus modéré.

« - Je ne sais pas… J'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments au début de l'année. Bien sûr, je n'osais pas lui avouer mon amour parce que je croyais qu'il ne voudrait pas sortir avec un garçon, qui plus est un sang mêlé. Puis un jour, je l'ai embrassé et il a répondu à mon baiser. J'ai compris qu'il me désirait et j'ai eu peur au début. Je ne voulais pas de son corps, je voulais avant tout son cœur. On a travaillé ensemble pour le professeur Slughorn et on s'est rapproché jusqu'à commencer une relation. Voilà, c'est tout. »

Ils te fixent tous d'un regard incrédule et le professeur Lupin expire bruyamment avant de se lever pour se placer devant toi. D'une voix froide, il te demande si je ne t'ai pas fait boire une potion. Tu réponds négativement avec beaucoup moins de calme qu'une seconde plus tôt et je vois son regard se durcir davantage lorsqu'il te demande sur un ton impersonnel et froid combien de fois je t'ai _baisé_. Je suis tétanisé par le culot dont il fait preuve mais tu me surprends en éclatant de rire.

« - Je sais ce que vous pensez. Pour vous, il n'est sorti avec moi que pour se taper le _Survivant_. Après tout, c'est ce que Ginny a fait. Hé bien désolé de te décevoir, Remus, mais il ne m'a jamais touché. Au début, je pensais qu'il ne voyait que ça en moi et je l'ai mis à l'épreuve plus d'une fois. Jamais, tu m'entends, **_jamais_** il n'a profité de moi ! C'est assez ironique d'ailleurs…C'est lui qui refuse de coucher avec moi et pas le contraire. Quoique vous en pensiez, il m'aime et c'est la première fois que je suis sûr qu'un sorcier ne me voit pas par intérêt. »

Le silence retombe dans la pièce et personne n'ose plus te regarder après ton éclat de colère. La famille Weasley semble profondément vexée par ton attitude vis-à-vis de Wesmoche fille qui te jure qu'elle n'est pas sortie avec toi pour la gloire. Cette déclaration m'arrache un sourire sarcastique alors que tu lui réponds que tu n'es pas aussi naïf que tu en as l'air.

Je fais soudain sentir ma présence en faisant tomber un flacon de potion qui éclate bruyamment à mes pieds attirant tous les regards sur moi. Tu te précipites dans ma direction repoussant Lupin pour passer une main autour de ma taille afin de me soutenir alors que je vacille un peu. Ma nausée revient de plus belle mais je ne désire pas quitter tes bras alors je tente de la réprimer pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas trop.

« - Draco, tu n'es pas raisonnable ! Tu aurais dû rester couché ! Tu as fait une baisse de tension inquiétante tout à l'heure dans le parc. »

Je me redresse ne voulant pas peser de tout mon poids sur ton frêle corps que je sais trop faible pour me soutenir. Je ne te réponds pas, me contentant de regarder fixement les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Tous tiennent leur baguette magique en main, prêts à me tuer au moindre faux pas. Tes yeux verts s'assombrissent face à leur attitude mais tu n'ajoutes rien déclarant froidement que la conversation est close et que ton choix est irrévocable.

Tu me traînes alors jusqu'à un lit sur lequel tu m'obliges à me recoucher malgré mes protestations. Ta bouche trouve timidement la mienne et tu me murmures quelques mots tendres en rougissant adorablement devant ton audace. C'est étrange d'entendre notre amour être verbalisé alors que nous l'avons tu pendant de si longs mois. J'aperçois au loin tes amis qui nous observent avec une lueur d'inquiétude pour toi, qui est en train de me border comme un enfant.

« - Je t'aime. »

La phrase m'a échappé sans que je puisse la retenir entre mes lèvres et je te répète ces trois mots, émerveillé d'entendre ma voix dire ce genre de choses. J'en oublie la guerre et les regards assassins des autres lorsque tu me réponds que tu es amoureux de moi depuis longtemps. Nos bouches s'unissent désespérément voulant repousser tous les obstacles qui se dressent entre nous. Nos corps se fondent l'un contre l'autre à la recherche d'une union impossible de nos âmes. Cependant, un raclement de gorge nous contraint à nous séparer.

« - Je crois que Monsieur Malfoy a encore besoin de se reposer un peu. Un long combat l'attend à présent et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il arrive à dormir si vous tentez de l'étouffer avec votre langue, Monsieur Potter. »

Pomfresh nous fait face avec une expression réprobatrice mais l'étincelle qui brille au fond de ses yeux me prouve qu'elle est en réalité très amusée par la position dans laquelle elle vient de nous surprendre. Je prends seulement conscience que ton corps repose agréablement sur le mien alors que tu es assis à califourchon sur mes hanches et Merlin seul sait comment tu es arrivé là. Tu deviens rapidement cramoisi te confondant en excuses avant de te taire en baissant la tête comme un enfant pris en faute.

Je souris tendrement à cette vision de toi alors que l'infirmière te jette dehors tout en m'ordonnant de me recoucher pour dormir un peu. Je m'allonge de nouveau après avoir ôté mes vêtements et le calme ambiant apaise peu à peu mon esprit en effervescence depuis mon réveil. Nous sommes maintenant officiellement ensemble et mon cœur bat plus vite à la simple idée que Ginny ne posera plus jamais les mains sur toi.

Et je m'endors en espérant te retrouver dans mes rêves…

**OooooooooO**

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard pour constater que ma tranquillité n'aura été que de très courte durée. A peine quelques heures de répit avant que je ne doive affronter la triste et dure réalité. Je me redresse sur mon lit, n'aimant pas me retrouver en position inférieure, et je repousse d'un geste agacé la couverture qui recouvre mon torse.

Wesmoche fille est assisse face à moi, le dos bien raide et le menton fièrement levé. Son regard azur est teinté de haine et de mépris envers l'homme qui lui a volé son petit ami. Mais je perçois également le désir qui l'envahit peu à peu à la vision de mon corps dénudé. Cela ne m'étonne même pas, trop habitué que je suis à susciter l'admiration de la population féminine.

Je prends une position lascive en lui décochant un sourire hautain et arrogant. J'aime la confusion qui marque ses traits encore juvéniles alors que, malgré elle, ses yeux commencent à courir sur mon torse nu. J'avoue aimer outrageusement le jeu auquel je m'adonne pour l'instant avec elle. Et je constate avec amusement que Weasley fille essaie de lutter de son mieux contre son envie de découvrir un peu plus de ma personne.

« - Tu es venue te rincer l'œil ? Je devrais peut-être porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel… »

Elle relève vivement la tête au son de ma voix traînante et ses joues s'enflamment brusquement sous le coup de la colère et de la honte. Cependant, elle n'ose pas me contredire se rendant compte que j'ai tout deviné de ses pensées libidineuses au sujet de mon corps. Elle quitte finalement sa chaise pour avancer de quelques pas vers moi avant de prendre la parole.

« - Que cherches-tu, Malfoy ? »

Je la regarde avec confusion ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question. Son regard se fait plus dur encore et la fureur semble prendre possession de toute son âme. Soudain, elle m'assène une violente gifle qui envoie rouler ma tête sur le côté droit. Ma joue me brûle désagréablement et je lui fais lentement face. Personne n'avait encore jamais levé la main sur moi. Pas même mon père.

« - Salaud ! Tu n'es qu'un salaud, Malfoy ! Piquer le mec de quelqu'un d'autre t'excite, c'est ça ? Tu bandes à l'idée que tu as rabaissé une Weasley ? Ou alors, un trou est juste un trou peu importe le nom du propriétaire ? Peu importe le mal que tu fais autour de toi ? Peu importe les conséquences de tes actes pourvu que tu aies eu ta dose de sexe ? »

J'éclate de rire en entendant ces questions et les larmes me viennent aux yeux tellement je la trouve naïve. Pauvre gamine qui n'a encore rien compris de la vie ! Si je voulais simplement baiser son copain, comme elle le dit si bien, je n'aurais jamais patienté aussi longtemps et je n'aurais certainement pas repoussé ses avances. Un soupire m'échappe lorsque je prends conscience qu'ils ne croiront jamais que je t'aime sincèrement. Ils ne pourront jamais accepter qu'un être aussi abject que moi, puisse mériter ton affection alors que tu sors avec la fille parfaite. Et j'ai soudain mal. Oui, j'ai terriblement mal mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

« - Merlin, ce que tu peux être conne ! Note, au moins, tu fais honneur à ton frère…Si je voulais baiser Harry, je l'aurais déjà fait et depuis longtemps. Et pour ta gouverne, il a lui-même dit devant tout le monde qu'on n'avait jamais couché ensemble. »

Je la vois rougir davantage et une larme glisse sur sa joue rebondie et constellée de taches de rousseur. Une autre perle cascade rapidement le long de son visage à l'ovale régulier et je me sens étrangement mal à l'aise face à ce triste spectacle. Je devrais pourtant me réjouir à l'idée que je viens de détruire un des membres de la famille Weasley mais je n'éprouve qu'un vague sentiment de pitié pour elle si misérable.

« - Tu n'avais pas le droit, tu m'entends ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me le prendre ! Il est à moi et rien qu'à moi…Comment as-tu pu poser tes mains d'assassin sur lui ? Comment oses-tu prétendre l'aimer alors que tu ne sais même pas ce que ce mot signifie ? »

Tout le long de sa tirade, elle m'a asséné de violents coups de poing sur le torse. Les larmes débordent de ses yeux bleus, coulant sur sa peau blanche avant de s'échouer sur ma propre peau nue me faisant frissonner désagréablement. Et j'ai honte de moi pour la première de ma vie. J'ai honte de t'avoir aimé sans penser à Wesmoche fille et à la douleur que je lui infligeais indirectement.

Certes, je ne reviens pas sur ce que j'ai déjà affirmé. Elle ne t'aime pas. Mais la trahison fait toujours mal. Surtout de la part d'un ami. Et tu es sans aucun doute son ami le plus proche. Ensemble, nous lui avons planté le couteau dans le dos en s'enlisant dans une relation interdite où tu n'as pas eu le courage de rompre avec elle immédiatement.

Elle renifle discrètement avant de s'éloigner vivement de mon lit pour retourner s'asseoir sur la chaise de bois sombre. Elle enroule alors ses bras autour d'elle-même cherchant à se protéger de mes attaques verbales qui tardent à venir. Je ne trouve pas les mots blessants que je devrais normalement lui jeter à la figure. Je garde simplement le silence jetant un regard distrait par la fenêtre en lui laissant le temps de se ressaisir.

« - Dis-moi, Malfoy. Est-ce que tu aimes, Harry ? Réponds-moi en me regardant dans les yeux. »

J'hésite pendant quelques secondes. Lui dire mes sentiments donnerait un caractère irréversible à l'officialisation de notre couple et je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à assumer. Et puis, je repense à toi. Je t'imagine debout à côté de moi et je sens mon cœur accélérer dangereusement à cette simple pensée. Je prends le peu de courage que je possède à deux mains et me lance à l'eau.

« - Je l'aime, Weasley. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Je serais prêt à donner ma vie pour lui. »

A travers ses sanglots silencieux, je remarque qu'elle me sourit doucement. D'un geste maladroit et tremblant, elle essuie ses joues humides avec la manche de sa robe d'uniforme. Elle se relève ensuite pour se saisir prestement de ma main. Je réprime mon envie de m'arracher brusquement à son étreinte et je me contente de détourner mon visage pour ne pas me trouver face à elle.

« - Tu l'aimes donc vraiment…Il ne me reste plus qu'à m'effacer, alors. Mais avant toute chose, j'ai une faveur à te demander. »

Je me tourne vers elle, étonné par son attitude calme et posée qui contraste fortement avec le comportement excessif et impulsif de son frère. Nos regards s'accrochent et je lis la sincérité dans ses prunelles qui me fixent sans ciller. Ironique que se soit elle qui accepte en premier notre relation. Je me sens de plus en plus coupable et mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle s'incline tout à coup devant moi m'arrachant un petit cri de surprise qu'elle ne semble pas remarquer.

« - Je t'en prie, fais attention à lui. S'il ne veut plus de moi, je me ferai à cette idée. Et si c'est toi qu'il a choisi pour me remplacer alors, essaie de l'aimer mieux que moi. Je n'ai pas su le comprendre et je n'ai pas réussi à lui rendre le sourire. Protège-le pour moi. Il est fragile même s'il le cache bien. Peu importe qui il aime pourvu qu'il soit aimé en retour. Je serai bonne perdante, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais j'aurai moins mal si tu l'aimes vraiment… »

Ces paroles me touchent beaucoup et je me sens obligé de lui répondre par l'affirmative. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction de sa part. Elle t'abandonne à la seule condition que je t'aime assez pour te rendre heureux. Je l'admire pour ce courage que moi, je n'aurais pas. Et je suis ébahi par sa manière de rester digne jusqu'au bout. Par amour pour toi.

« - Je te le jure. »

Elle m'adresse alors un petit sourire avant de se diriger d'un pas tranquille vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Nous restons un long moment dans le silence avant qu'elle ne se décide à faire volte face une dernière fois. Ses yeux brillent encore de larmes contenues lorsqu'elle plonge son regard bleu azur dans le mien mais elle s'efforce de conserver sa fierté face à moi.

« - Merci, Malfoy. Je pars l'esprit en paix en sachant qu'Harry ne sera pas seul face à son destin. Aime-le pour moi. »

Et elle s'enfuit presque en courant de l'infirmerie. Je reste paralysé sur mon lit, repensant sans cesse à ce qui vient de se passer. Je viens tout juste de promettre à un Weasley que je prendrais soin de toi et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre heureux. Merlin, je t'aime tellement…

**OooooooooO**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! Personnellement, il m'a donné beaucoup de mal car il sert surtout à faire une transition entre le Draco appartenant au mauvais camp et le Draco rejoignant l'Ordre où il devra faire ses preuves. J'attends avec impatience vos réactions et comme toujours, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques et à tous les commentaires. Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, je suis tout ouïe également car je dois avouer que je sèche un peu sur cette histoire !**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


	7. Chapter 7

**I can be your hero**

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**GENRE :** Romance

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**RATTING :** M

**DISCLAIMER :** Tous les personnages ainsi que les lieux et les décors sont la propriété de l'écrivain JKR. La chanson « _Hero_ » est la propriété de Enrique Iglésias. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**RESUME :** Deux ennemis peuvent-ils s'éprendre l'un de l'autre ? Ont-ils le droit de s'aimer malgré des destinées différentes ? Et peut-on devenir un Héros pour l'amour d'une seule personne ?

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette histoire est un slash (relation entre personne du même sexe, dans le cas présent se sont deux hommes.)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Je prends seulement en compte les cinq premiers tomes d'HP et une partie du 6ème mais pas la fin.

**Je voudrais également remercier**_** Vif d'or, la miss35, Misse CC (),Cyndie, Egwene Al' Vere, Keurjani, winks, Devil Pops LRDM, Jade, Bins, Ambre, cl0o **_**pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review.**

**Je voudrais adresser un remerciement particulier à ma Bêta qui fait un travail excellent et qui est souvent là pour m'aider que ce soit dans ma vie personnelle ou pour écrire un chapitre. Donc, je voulais adresser un immense MERCI à Vif d'Or qui est une correctrice géniale ! Je t'adore de trop !**

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre 7 : I just want to hold you**

Après la visite de Wesmoche fille, je me recouche rapidement cherchant pendant quelques minutes, le sommeil qui ne veut pas venir. Finalement, je renonce et j'ouvre les yeux pour fixer d'un regard absent le plafond blanc et fissuré de l'infirmerie. Comme toujours, je pense à toi et à la vie qui nous attend à présent. J'ai conscience que je viens sûrement de condamner ma mère à mort mais je n'arrive pas à regretter mon geste. J'éprouve simplement une sensation que je croyais à jamais perdue à cause de mon appartenance aux serviteurs du Lord Noir.

Harry, je me sens libre…

Libre au point de décrocher les étoiles pour en tapisser notre route s'il faut. Libre au point d'accomplir des miracles pour te garder à jamais prisonnier de mes bras. Libre de mener ma vie comme je l'entends sans devoir craindre les représailles de mon père. Libre sans nom à porter, sans règle à suivre et surtout, sans devoir respecter un Sang-mêlé qui devrait déjà être mort depuis longtemps s'il appliquait convenablement sa politique. Merlin, je suis même libre de t'aimer au grand jour.

Mais j'ai conscience également que la vie qui nous attend ne sera pas de tout repos. Je sais qu'il va falloir que je fasse rapidement mes preuves et que je vais devoir convaincre tes amis de la sincérité de mes sentiments. Oui, nous avons peut-être gagné une bataille mais nous n'avons pas pour autant remporté la guerre. Car, je pressens que c'est une véritable guerre qui se profile à l'horizon pour nous, afin d'imposer notre relation aux autres. Nous allons devoir nous battre contre les erreurs passées, contre les rancunes d'antan et contre l'intolérance.

Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que j'aurai assez de force pour me battre pour toi et pour me battre au nom de l'amour fou que je te porte depuis si longtemps. Je suis prêt à tout pour que tu n'aies pas à regretter ton choix de m'avoir accordé ta confiance et ta protection face aux membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Je vais faire en sorte que ton existence devienne un long fleuve tranquille et je te jure de me montrer digne de la confiance de Weasley fille. Je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil, perdant peu à peu le fil de mes pensées…

**OooooooooO**

C'est le chant des oiseaux qui me tire du sommeil quelques heures plus tard et je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reconnaître l'endroit sinistre où je me trouve. Mon corps est étrangement engourdi et il me faut un long moment avant de réaliser que je suis incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. C'est un peu comme si mes muscles ne répondaient plus aux injonctions de mon esprit et pendant un instant, cette réalité me terrifie.

Finalement, après bien des efforts, j'arrive à bouger mes bras et mes jambes de façon à passer d'une position couchée à une position assisse. Je passe lentement ma main dans ma chevelure blonde pour chasser les mèches qui retombent devant mes yeux m'empêchant de voir convenablement le décor qui m'entoure. Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre, laissant entrer un rayon de soleil qui chasse les dernières brumes de sommeil encore présentes dans mes yeux.

Tu te tiens timidement dans l'encadrement de la porte, semblant hésiter entre entrer et sortir. Finalement, tu décides de t'avancer dans la petite pièce blanche et aseptisée, fermant soigneusement le battant de bois derrière toi. Un sourire tendre étire tes lèvres lorsque tu te penches sur moi pour me dire bonjour. Nos langues se cherchent avant de finir par se trouver quelque part dans ta bouche et je gémis de contentement en sentant ton corps se presser délicatement contre le mien.

Je t'attire brusquement à moi désirant ressentir un peu plus fort ta présence et tu réponds immédiatement à mon étreinte en poussant un cri de plaisir qui est rapidement étouffé par ma bouche. J'ai terriblement envie de te faire l'amour mais je ne pense pas que tu sois déjà prêt pour aller aussi loin dans notre relation. Je sais que tu as envie de sauter le pas mais je crois que c'est encore trop tôt et que précipiter les choses ne feraient que nuire à notre relation si parfaite jusqu'à présent.

J'aimerais tellement être capable de m'en tenir à ces bonnes résolutions mais je perds presque la tête lorsque tu commences à onduler légèrement au-dessus de moi. Je te jette un regard en coin m'attendant presque à te voir sourire à la manière d'un Serpentard fier d'avoir réussi son coup mais ton visage n'exprime rien d'autre que de l'amour et du plaisir et je réalise à quel point, tu es innocent en réalité.

Tu es aussi pur que les anges et j'ai soudain honte de profiter de ton inexpérience qui te pousse à faire des gestes dont tu ne mesures pas vraiment la portée. Je pose donc mes mains sur tes fesses pour t'immobiliser avant de commettre une énorme bêtise en cédant à mon désir. Ensuite, je casse doucement notre baiser et je m'efforce de retrouver un semblant de calme alors que je n'ai qu'une seule envie : t'arracher tes vêtements et te prendre comme je rêve de le faire depuis des mois.

Tu sembles perdu par l'arrêt de nos activités et je te souris tendrement pour te rassurer quand d'une voix tremblante, tu me demandes si tu as fait quelque chose de mal. Non, ce n'est pas toi qui est en train de fauter mais moi et seulement moi. Moi qui ne supporte plus cette proximité de nos deux corps alors que je ne peux même pas te posséder plus intimement. Pourtant, je sais que tu n'es pas prêt et que le faire maintenant serait te braquer contre moi par la suite.

Et ça, je ne pourrais pas l'accepter.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes une nouvelle fois avec beaucoup de douceur et tu me réponds tout aussi langoureusement sans chercher à retrouver la passion qui nous animait une minute plus tôt. Nous nous embrassons comme cela pendant un moment, profitant du calme et de la quiétude qui nous entourent avant d'aller affronter le jugement et le regard des autres.

Pourtant, je sens que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu te relèves brusquement pour t'asseoir normalement sur le lit et mes sourcils se froncent lorsque ton regard me fuit pour se poser sur la fenêtre de la pièce. Tes bras s'enroulent autour de ton corps comme si tu recherchais une chaleur qui te fuit constamment. Je me prépare à te questionner sur ton humeur quand tu prends brusquement la parole pour m'expliquer le but de ta visite matinale.

« - Tu vas pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie, aujourd'hui. Comme le professeur Dumbledore est mort, nous devons organiser une réunion de l'Ordre de toute urgence. McGonagall souhaite que tu participes à cette réunion et que tu dises tout ce que tu sais sur l'endroit où se cache Voldemort. Elle veut aussi que tu intègres l'Ordre pour faire tes preuves parce qu'elle ne croit pas en ta bonne foi. »

Ton regard reste toujours concentré sur un point imaginaire et je peste mentalement contre ta stupidité. Tu sembles croire que tu es responsable de la méfiance des autres à mon égard alors que le seul coupable dans cette pièce, c'est moi. C'est moi qui ai fait en sorte d'être détesté par tous ces gens qui travaillent pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Moi et mon arrogance sans limite. Moi et mon manque de respect chronique. Moi et mon intolérance envers tout ce qui est différent de moi.

Ma main vient se poser sur ta joue et ta tête se baisse davantage sous le poids de la culpabilité. Tu soupires profondément avant de poser enfin tes yeux émeraude sur moi et je peux alors lire toute ta détresse. Merlin, ils sont vraiment en train de te détruire et ils n'en ont même pas conscience. Tu croyais tellement fort en leur amitié que tu pensais que ce lien qui vous unit leur permettrait de comprendre l'incompréhensible amour qu'il y a entre nous aujourd'hui après cinq longues années de haine.

Mais la réalité, c'est qu'ils ne veulent pas me donner la moindre chance. Je présume que je mérite amplement ce traitement mais toi, tu ne méritais certainement pas cette trahison de leur part. Et je les hais parce qu'ils te blessent en m'attaquant. Je les exècre parce qu'ils sont trop aveuglés par leur colère et leur ressentiment pour voir à quel point nous sommes liés. Ma main essuie tendrement ta joue humide et un léger sourire étire tes lèvres à cette caresse. Tu finis par reprendre la parole d'une voix douce et triste.

« - Je sais que tu ne dois rien à personne et tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de me prouver la sincérité de tes sentiments. Je te crois quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes mais pas eux. Je t'en prie, fais-le pour moi… »

Mes doigts plongent dans ta chevelure noire et j'entreprends de te masser le cuire chevelu avec application espérant t'aider à te détendre. Tes paupières se ferment lentement et tu gémis légèrement. Tu es tellement beau ainsi que je me sens prêt à décrocher les étoiles pour te garder à jamais à mes côtés. Tu es tellement magnifique que je sais déjà que j'irai assister à cette réunion et que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les convaincre de ma bonne foi.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le faire pour toi. »

Tu hoches simplement la tête avant d'ouvrir tes paupières pour me fixer d'un regard troublé par les larmes et par le désir. Il y a aussi beaucoup d'amour dans tes yeux et je me sens à ma place quand tu te serres contre moi en déposant rapidement un baiser dans le creux de mon cou. Je tremble de désir à ton contact et mes mains se perdent une fois sur ton corps que je devine parfait sous tes vêtements. Ma bouche trouve la tienne et le monde cesse d'exister autour nous.

Il ne reste plus que toi dans mon univers. Toi et tes lèvres si douces. Toi et ta peau couleur pain d'épice qui est tout simplement ensorcelante. Toi et tes soupires de plaisirs qui me rendent lentement fou. Toi et ta manière si candide de te tortiller à mes côtés en ne devinant pas à quel point tes mouvements sont érotiques. Toi et ta façon de m'aimer tout simplement en oubliant le mal que j'ai pu faire au cours de ma courte vie.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement et tu te recules violement de moi. En moins d'une seconde, tu es de nouveau debout à côté de mon lit et tes yeux se baissent honteusement vers le sol lorsque tu reconnais la personne qui nous a dérangés pendant notre étreinte. Je pose également mon regard sur elle et pour la première fois de ma courte existence, j'éprouve du respect pour un membre de la famille Weasley.

Non, c'est plus que cela.

J'éprouve du respect pour cette fille qui t'aime tellement qu'elle est prête à sacrifier son bonheur pour s'assurer que tu es réellement heureux. Même si cela signifie qu'elle devra renoncer à toi. Même si cela veut dire qu'elle devra te voir aimer et être aimé par une autre personne qu'elle. Même si cela l'oblige à devenir amie avec un être qui a toujours méprisé ouvertement sa pauvreté. Même si cela signifie qu'elle devra s'effacer de ta vie pour me laisser sa place.

« - Je te cherchais Harry et toi aussi, Malfoy. McGonagall veut vous voir dans son bureau immédiatement. »

Tu te contentes de secouer la tête positivement ne semblant plus savoir où te mettre face à ton ex petite amie. Ginny reste encore figée quelques instants sur le pas de la porte avant de disparaître en étouffant un sanglot. Mon cœur se serre à cette vision mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine joie à l'idée que tu n'appartiens plus à personne d'autres que moi à présent.

Je quitte le lit pour m'habiller et je rougis légèrement lorsque je sens tes yeux glisser imperceptiblement sur mon torse dénudé ainsi que sur mes jambes. Tu sembles être absorbé dans ta contemplation jusqu'à ce que tu détournes vivement ton regard en prenant conscience que tu es en train de me regarder m'habiller. Je ne peux pas me retenir de sourire lorsque je devine la nature libidineuse de tes pensées me concernant et je dois avouer que je suis plus que comblé à l'idée que tu puisses me désirer.

Nous quittons tranquillement l'infirmerie et je suis surpris quand tes doigts se mêlent aux miens alors que nous traversons un couloir bondé d'élèves des quatre maisons. Notre couple attire immanquablement l'attention et je vois un groupe de Gryffondor grimacer en voyant nos mains unies. Quelques insultes fussent dans notre direction, quelques remarques désobligeantes aussi mais tu ne prêtes attention à rien.

Tu te contentes seulement de fusiller des yeux les étudiants qui ont le culot de me dénigrer ou de me rabaisser. Je crois que je t'aime encore plus parce que tu me défends avec tant de passion et tant d'amour que je me sens important pour la première fois de ma vie. Tellement plus important que tous ces inconnus que tu ne regardes même pas sauf pour les insulter en retour.

Nous arrivons finalement sans trop de problème devant le bureau de notre nouvelle directrice et tu ouvres la porte de bois sculpté sans prendre la peine de t'annoncer. Plusieurs personnes sont déjà présentes dans la pièce et je me sens mal à l'aise lorsque la famille Weasley me fixe avec haine et mépris. Bien sûr, je sais que je mérite tout cela à cause du mal que j'ai fais mais cela ne rend pas les choses plus faciles à accepter.

Je regrette tellement ce qui s'est passé par ma faute !

Je regrette d'avoir réussi l'exploit d'introduire des mangemorts dans le château. Je regrette amèrement d'être responsable de la mort du professeur Dumbledore. Je regrette d'avoir blessés les gens que tu aimes comme ta propre famille à cause de ma faiblesse et de ma lâcheté. Je baisse soudain la tête sous le poids trop lourd de leurs regards accusateurs et je fixe mes mains. Pendant une seconde, j'ai l'impression de voir du sang maculer ma peau blanche mais il disparaît presque aussitôt lorsque ta main brune enserre la mienne avec plus de force.

« - Installez-vous et cessez de vous tenir comme si l'autre allait disparaître d'un moment à l'autre. La réunion de l'Ordre peut commencer. »

Le ton est sec et coupant et presque malgré moi, je te lâche pour m'éloigner un peu de toi qui fronce davantage les sourcils face à ma réaction. D'un rapide coup d'œil, je t'intime de rester calme et de garder le silence. Tu finis par m'obéir en soupirant bruyamment avant de t'affaler lourdement sur une chaise. Ton visage a une expression boudeuse et cela m'arrache un sourire tendre alors que je meurs d'envie de passer ma main dans tes cheveux noirs désordonnés.

« - Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous allons écouter ce que Malfoy peut nous dire sur l'endroit où réside _Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom_. »

Je tremble un peu à l'évocation de mon Maître et ma marque commence à brûler légèrement comme si le Lord Noir savait que je m'apprête à le trahir définitivement. J'hésite à peine une seconde et puis, je commence à raconter comment je suis devenu mangemort à seulement seize ans et comment je me suis vu attribuer la mission de tuer le professeur Dumbledore. Je ne me rends même pas compte au départ que je m'adresse plus à toi qu'à tous ces autres dont je n'ai rien à faire.

Je t'avoue donc l'inavouable.

Je te parle des menaces de mort sur ma personne et sur ma famille. Je t'avoue aussi mon amour inconditionnel pour ma mère qui doit être morte à l'heure qu'il est. Je te raconte la peur qui me rongeait les entrailles à l'idée de me faire prendre. Je te parle également de la honte et de la culpabilité qui me dévorent le cœur à présent. Je finis mon récit en parlant de toi, de moi et surtout de nous.

De ce nous que je croyais impossible mais qui existe quand même aujourd'hui et qui m'a sorti des enfers dans lesquels j'évoluais depuis l'emprisonnement de mon père. Je dis enfin les quelques rares informations que je connais sur le repaire du Lord Noir et je me tais après ce qui me semble être une éternité. Mon regard se pose sur les membres de l'Ordre qui se concertent semblant douter de la véracité de mes dires.

Je me concentre sur eux pour ne plus sentir la haine de Weasmoche et de Granger qui me tiennent pour responsable de la rancœur que tu leur portes. Ils ont sans aucun doute raison. C'est ma faute si votre amitié est en train de se briser sur les murs de l'incompréhension mais je n'arrive pas à éprouver le moindre remords à l'idée que tu me préfères à eux. Je sens même une certaine fierté m'envahir et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te prendre la main pour ressentir un peu plus fortement ta présence.

« - Les informations que tu nous a apportées ne sont pas d'une très grande utilité, Malfoy. »

Tu te raidis brusquement lorsque le professeur Lupin dit cette phrase d'une voix détachée et froide. Je suis quelque peu choqué par sa manière de me parler car je croyais qu'il serait un des rares membres de l'Ordre à m'accepter assez facilement. Apparemment, je m'étais trompé sur son compte et après un long soupir de défaite, je m'apprête à défendre mon honneur mais tu me devances.

« - Il t'a dit tout ce qu'il savait, Remus. Si cela ne te satisfait pas, tu n'as qu'à te mettre au service de Voldemort afin d'aller dans son repaire pour être marqué. »

Le loup-garou fronce les sourcils alors que tu le défies ouvertement devant les autres. Ton regard vert est froid et empreint de colère lorsque tu laisses tes yeux faire le tour de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Je sens ta colère et ta magie semble devenir plus puissante que jamais alors que tu te tournes vers McGonagall pour me défendre une fois de plus.

« - Je vais être clair et concis. Soit l'Ordre accepte de protéger Draco et de le blanchir à la fin de la guerre et tout se passera bien. Soit vous refusez et vous serez obligé de vous trouver un autre Survivant. Je ne me battrai contre Voldemort qu'à l'unique condition que mon petit-ami soit accepté et respecté dans notre camp. Ce n'est pas négociable et c'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

Un lourd silence s'abat sur le bureau après ton intervention et tu te permets encore d'ajouter que tu ne leur laisses que jusqu'au mois de juillet pour se décider. C'est-à-dire qu'ils n'ont que sept jours pour savoir ce qu'ils vont faire de moi. Et je m'interroge brusquement sur toi. Tu sembles partir du principe qu'ils ont besoin de toi pour gagner cette guerre mais je ne comprends pas en quoi tu es indispensable.

Pourtant, certains ont l'air de savoir quel rôle tu dois jouer et je suis de plus en plus perdu face à leurs visages atterrés par ton comportement rebelle et blafards de peur à l'idée que tu puisses simplement refuser de combattre. Tu te lèves promptement de ta chaise et tu m'empoignes par la main pour m'entraîner à ta suite. Je t'obéis docilement ne souhaitant pas rester dans cette pièce où tout le monde semble me haïr. Une fois arrivé à la porte, tu fais volte face pour ajouter quelques mots.

« - Sept jours, pas un de plus. »

**OooooooooO**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé ! J'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos espérances parce qu'il m'a donné beaucoup de mal. Le couple Harry/Draco est loin d'être accepté par l'Ordre du Phoenix qui se voit contraint de choisir entre protéger Malfoy ou perdre leur héros. Harry n'est pas très sympa sur ce coup-là mais par amour, il est prêt à tout. J'attends vos commentaires et vos impressions et je voudrais savoir comment vous imaginez la suite parce que je sèche un peu dessus lol !**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


	8. Chapter 8

**I can be your hero**

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**GENRE :** Romance

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**RAT****ING :** M

**DISCLAIMER :** Tous les personnages ainsi que les lieux et les décors sont la propriété de l'écrivain JKR. La chanson « _Hero_ » est la propriété de Enrique Iglésias. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**RÉSUME :** Deux ennemis peuvent-ils s'éprendre l'un de l'autre ? Ont-ils le droit de s'aimer malgré des destinées différentes ? Et peut-on devenir un Héros pour l'amour d'une seule personne ?

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette histoire est un slash (relation entre personne du même sexe, dans le cas présent se sont deux hommes.)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Je prends seulement en compte les cinq premiers tomes d'HP et une partie du 6ème mais pas la fin.

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre 8 : Would you tremble if I touched your lips ?**

La semaine est passée à toute vitesse et à mon plus grand étonnement, l'Ordre a cédé à ton caprice me concernant et cela a encore plus attisé ma curiosité. Seulement, tu restes hermétique à mes questions te contentant de me rassurer en me répétant inlassablement que je suis en sécurité à présent. D'un côté, je suis bien obligé de reconnaître que je suis en colère contre toi parce que tu me caches quelque chose mais d'un autre côté, je me sens réellement en sécurité pour la première fois depuis de longs mois.

Je jette négligemment quelques robes de sorcier dans ma valise et je me fige lorsque mes yeux parcourent cette chambre dans laquelle je ne reviendrai peut-être jamais plus. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire ma septième année puisque l'école risque de fermer ses portes définitivement d'ici quelques jours à cause de la guerre qui fait rage dehors et qui détruit tout sur son passage. Moi, je me sens étrangement détaché de toute cette violence comme si cela ne me concernait plus vraiment.

Ce qui est en quelque sorte la vérité car j'ai déjà tout perdu à cause de ce conflit qui dure depuis un an à peine. Oui, je n'ai plus rien à part une immense fortune que m'envient la plupart des élèves sans comprendre que les galions, les titres de propriétés et de noblesse ne remplaceront jamais l'amour de ma mère et l'absence de mon père. Non, personne ne peut comprendre que mon argent ne me rendra pas l'affection de mes parents et qu'il ne me permettra pas de rattraper le temps perdu avec eux.

À ce moment précis, je donnerais tout pour revoir une dernière fois mon père. Je donnerais tous mes millions pour pouvoir lui parler une fois de plus et pour entendre de nouveau sa voix grave et autoritaire. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras en lui demandant pardon de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de ses attentes et de ne pas avoir réussi à être l'héritier dont il rêvait.

Mais plus que tout, je voudrais lui dire que je l'aime et que je l'ai toujours aimé. Même s'il a tué, volé et violé, j'aurais voulu qu'il sache avant de mourir à quel point je l'aime malgré ses défauts. J'aurais voulu lui dire aussi que je lui pardonnais de n'avoir jamais été là pour moi, que je lui pardonnais d'avoir abandonné trop souvent ma mère, que je lui pardonnais d'avoir trompé cette femme trop digne pour le quitter malgré la honte qu'il jetait constamment sur elle. J'aurais aimé être là pour l'empêcher de se pendre dans sa cellule quand on lui a annoncé la mort de son épouse et de son fils.

J'aimerais aussi revenir en arrière pour sauver ma mère. C'est Lupin qui l'a retrouvée dans le jardin des roses du manoir. Elle adorait cet endroit et c'est parmi les fleurs qu'elle s'est éteinte dans la dignité la plus complète. Je le sais car Voldemort m'a obligé à vivre en rêves son agonie et sa mort lente et douloureuse. Mais jamais, elle ne s'est abaissée à le supplier et lorsque le sortilège de mort l'a frappée, ses lèvres ont formé mon prénom une dernière fois et j'ai su qu'elle me pardonnait de l'avoir abandonné.

J'ai su qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas d'avoir sauvé ma vie alors que cela la condamnait et j'ai été heureux de voir la colère marquer les traits hideux de mon Maître face à sa beauté angélique même dans la mort. Malgré les tortures qu'elle avait subies, elle était toujours aussi belle quand son corps s'est effondré gracieusement sur le sol pour se reposer au milieu des pétales de roses. C'est à ce moment que je me suis obligé à me réveiller et à fermer mon esprit parce que je savais pertinemment qu'ils allaient souiller cette beauté pour lui faire payer d'être si désirable même dans la souffrance.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit en attrapant le cadre qui décore ma table de nuit. La photo date de quelques années déjà lorsque nous avions été passer des vacances à Moscou et je souris tristement en admirant son visage doux penché sur mon homologue qui affiche un air boudeur d'enfant trop gâté ce que j'étais encore à cette époque. Oui, je dois avoir peut-être onze ou douze ans sur la photo et je regrette amèrement ce moment de mon existence où j'ignorais encore tout de la guerre, du froid, de la violence et de la haine.

Je suis orphelin.

Cette phrase tourne sans cesse dans ma tête et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à en saisir le sens. Je suis orphelin et je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui est en train de m'arriver. J'ai l'impression de regarder ma vie se jouer devant moi sans que je puisse intervenir. Je suis juste paralysé par les évènements qui s'enchaînent à une vitesse alarmante et j'attends de me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Parce que je ne veux pas que cela soit la vérité. Je ne veux pas que mère soit morte à cause de moi et de mes sentiments te concernant. Pourtant, quelque part au fond de moi, je sais que tout cela est la réalité.

Je ferme les yeux et je la revois. Je revois son corps disloqué baignant dans une marre de sang et de pétales blancs maculés d'écarlate. Je revois ses grands yeux bleus fixant tranquillement l'éternité. Je revois sa robe s'étaler gracieusement autour de son corps mince pendant que sa tête heurtait brutalement le sol avant qu'un nuage de boucles blondes ne recouvre son visage serein malgré les souffrances qu'elle avait endurées par ma faute.

Je ferme les yeux et je me souviens. Je me souviens de son parfum de lilas lorsqu'elle se penchait sur moi pour me border le soir. Je me souviens de la douceur de ses mains lorsqu'elle caressait tendrement mes joues baignées de larmes parce que Granger avait de meilleurs résultats que moi et qu'à cause d'elle, mon père m'avait battu jusqu'à ce que je ne sache plus mon nom. Je me souviens aussi de sa manière de me dire qu'elle m'aimait comme si elle me confiait le plus beau et le plus terrible des secrets…

Soudain, une main se pose sur mon épaule et je sursaute violement avant d'essuyer mes joues humides de larmes. Je me relève précipitamment de mon lit ne voulant pas paraître faible devant toi qui a tellement besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle t'appuyer. Pourtant, depuis sept jours, notre relation bat un peu de l'aile à cause de moi. Le fait d'avoir officialisé notre amour devant toute l'école, m'a fait perdre le garde fou qui m'empêchait de t'aimer physiquement sans retenue.

Je te désire tellement que j'ai peur de te toucher et de ne pas savoir m'arrêter lorsque tu me diras que tu n'es pas prêt. Nous n'avons jamais parlé de sexe et même si parfois tu me donnes l'impression de vouloir pousser plus loin nos étreintes, je suis intimement convaincu que tu ne sauras pas sauter le pas aussi vite. Je n'ose même pas te poser la question craignant que tu ne te sentes contraint de me satisfaire.

Alors, j'ai opté pour la fuite. J'évite le plus possible de t'embrasser ou de te toucher ce qui me permet de garder plus ou moins le contrôle de mes hormones en furie dès que tu es près de moi. Tu sembles être particulièrement triste lorsque je me recule pour remettre une distance de sécurité entre nous et mon cœur se serre en te voyant détourner la tête comme si tu avais fait quelque chose de mal.

« - Tu as fini tes bagages ? »

Je secoue négativement la tête avant de m'atteler à finir mes paquets. Tu quittes ma chambre sans rien ajouter et je tremble légèrement quand je te vois baisser la tête vers le sol pour me dissimuler les larmes qui glissent sur ton visage blafard et marqué par la fatigue. Je me sens dépassé une fois de plus par les évènements et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te rendre heureux comme je l'ai promis à Ginny Weasley.

Mais c'est tellement dur de tout gérer en même temps ! D'un côté, il y a mon désir irrépressible te concernant que je ne comprends absolument pas et puis, il y a aussi tes amis qui me suivent partout et qui m'empêchent de pouvoir être intime avec toi. Je doute sincèrement que tu apprécierais de te donner en spectacle devant eux et je n'ose pas t'avouer qu'ils nous espionnent de peur que la situation ne se dégrade encore un peu plus à cause de ça.

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains tentant de trouver une solution à ce problème que je sais insoluble. Je finis par continuer mes bagages me promettant de te parler le plus tôt possible. Je ne veux pas te perdre après avoir autant combattu pour t'avoir alors je vais tout t'avouer. Je vais te parler de mon désir et de la surveillance dont je suis l'objet malgré le fait que j'ai rejoint docilement l'Ordre comme me l'a demandé McGonagall.

**OooooooooO**

Nous sommes enfin dans le Poudlard Express et je regarde le château s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble à un point indistinct. La pluie tombe doucement contre la fenêtre de notre compartiment avec un léger bruit de clapotis et je sens mon cœur se serrer douloureusement à l'idée que je suis en train d'abandonner mon enfance. À présent, je vais devoir participer activement à la guerre et je vais essayer d'être à la hauteur de tes espérances. À cette pensée, mes yeux se posent sur toi qui es blotti contre mon torse.

Tes paupières sont closes et ton souffle lent et régulier me confirme que tu es bien en train de dormir. Ainsi, tu ressembles à un ange et j'ai plus que jamais conscience que tu es bien trop jeune pour affronter un Mage Noir qui ne désire que ta mort. Tu ressembles encore tellement à un enfant avec tes joues roses et rondes, avec ton air émerveillé de chaque chose. Je te serre plus fort contre moi afin de mieux ressentir le poids agréable de ta tête dans le creux de mon épaule droite.

Mon regard se perd dans le lointain et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à la vie qui nous attend. Une vie remplie de dangers et d'insécurité. Une vie où je sais que tu vas devoir affronter Voldemort même si je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu devras te charger de cette mission. Une vie où je vais risquer de te perdre à tous moments et cela par ma faute. Parce que j'ai permis à des mangemorts de pénétrer dans Poudlard et parce que Rogue a tué le professeur Dumbledore afin de me protéger.

Tu remues doucement contre moi et tes paupières papillonnent avant de s'ouvrir définitivement. Tu me souris doucement en te redressant pour m'embrasser tendrement et je me sens plus que jamais responsable de la vie qui t'attend parce que j'ai douté de toi et de tes sentiments. Si seulement, je t'avais fait assez confiance pour t'avouer la mission qui m'était confiée, toute cette histoire ne serait jamais arrivée.

Je me détache rapidement de toi ne voulant pas me laisser distraire du but que je me suis fixé en préparant mes bagages ce matin. Je dois absolument t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai changé d'attitude ces derniers jours. Je me sens quelque peu angoissé à l'idée de parler ouvertement de sexualité avec toi mais j'ai tellement peur de te perdre que je suis prêt à tout pour m'assurer que tes sentiments me concernant ne vont pas changer du jour ou lendemain à cause de mon comportement distant.

« - Harry, il faut que je te parle. »

Tu relèves la tête au son de ma voix et mon cœur se serre lorsque je remarque que des larmes sont en train de couler le long de tes joues. D'un geste tendre, j'essuie de mes mains ta peau humide et tu esquisses un sourire douloureux dans l'espoir vain de me faire croire que tout va bien. Je soupire profondément plusieurs fois, cherchant en moi un courage que je n'ai jamais eu. Pourtant, il me faut être fort pour deux parce que toi, tu es en train de sombrer lentement depuis la mort du professeur Dumbledore et je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi tu sembles être tellement en colère contre tes amis.

Certes, ils ne m'acceptent pas sauf Ginny qui me parle toujours gentiment et qui tente de nouer des liens amicaux avec moi. J'admire de plus en plus cette fille qui semble prête à tout pour te rendre heureux. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je crois qu'elle est réellement amoureuse de toi. Elle ne sait juste pas comment te prouver la profondeur de ses sentiments et je devine sans peine le mal que je lui ai fait en te prenant à elle. Je devine aussi sans mal les larmes qu'elle doit verser chaque nuit sur son oreiller en nous imaginant ensemble.

Pire, je sais ce qu'elle doit ressentir lorsqu'elle pense à toi et au fait que tu l'as trompée pendant des mois sans jamais rien lui dire. Je le sais parce que j'éprouvais les mêmes choses qu'elle, il y a encore quelques jours, lorsque je devais te partager avec cette fille qui était pourtant ta petite amie officielle alors que moi, je n'étais qu'un amour que tu vivais dans l'ombre. Aujourd'hui, notre relation est exposée en pleine lumière mais il m'arrive de regretter amèrement les quelques mois que nous avons passés ensemble dans notre bulle. C'était tellement plus simple quand tes amis ne connaissaient pas la vérité.

Ils me détestent tellement et tu ne veux pas accepter cette réalité qui ne changera sans doute jamais. Ils me haïssent et ils ont bien raison parce que je mérite leur mépris et leur cruauté. Je ferme un instant les yeux et je me revois à l'âge de douze ans lorsque j'avais insulté Granger pour la première fois de sale Sang de Bourbe. Je me rappelle de la colère de Weasley et de ton incompréhension face à tout cela puisque tu ne savais pas à quel point cette insulte était monstrueuse. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la force de m'excuser face à eux pour les horreurs que j'ai osées leur lancer à la figure pendant cinq longues années.

Je ne pense pas de toute façon qu'ils accepteraient mes excuses mais je suis prêt à tenter le coup si cela peut améliorer nos relations. Bien sûr, je ferais cela dans l'unique but de te rendre ce sourire que tu n'as plus depuis que tu ne leur adresses plus la parole pour ainsi dire. Je me fiche d'eux et de leur amitié, tout ce que je veux, c'est te voir de nouveau heureux comme avant la mort du professeur Dumbledore. Je sors brutalement de mes pensées lorsque ta main se pose sur la mienne et je reporte mon attention sur toi qui attends visiblement avec curiosité que je prenne enfin la parole.

« - Tu sais si j'ai pris mes distances, c'est parce que…Je…C'est devenu difficile de…euh…conserver mon calme quand tu es là et je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu te sentes contrains de faire…quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie seulement pour me satisfaire. J'ai onc pensé que m'éloigner de ma propre initiative était la meilleure solution. Tu comprends ? »

Tu me lances un regard complètement perdu et je réalise que tu n'as pas du tout saisi le sens de mon petit monologue. En fait, je crois que tu n'as même pas compris que je voulais te parler de sexualité. Je suis quelque peu contrarié par cela et je soupire une fois de plus cherchant les mots que je pourrais dire sans pour autant te vexer ou te choquer. Tu es quelqu'un d'assez prude et je ne voudrais surtout pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

« - Je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir…»

Tes sourcils sont froncés en signe de réflexion et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te trouver adorable avec cette expression de petit chaton perdu sur le visage. Je pose ma bouche contre la tienne avant de m'éloigner pour t'enlacer fermement dans une étreinte possessive. Ton visage repose sur mon torse et mon bras droit s'enroule autour de ta taille pour te maintenir dans cette position. Ainsi, confortablement installé l'un contre l'autre, je me sens prêt à te parler ouvertement de mon problème.

« - Je voulais parler de sexe, Harry. »

Tes joues s'enflamment brusquement et tes yeux se perdent par la fenêtre dans une attitude qui me dit à quel point tu es gêné. Cependant, ta réaction est moins timide que celle que j'appréhendais et je me sens immédiatement plus confiant lorsque je remarque que tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir mettre un terme à cette discussion sous prétexte que cela ne se fait pas de parler de ce genre de choses.

« - Et tu voulais me dire quoi à propose de…de ça ? »

Tu rougis encore davantage face à ta propre audace et je te force à relever la tête pour pouvoir plonger mon regard dans tes yeux troublés. J'espère ainsi t'insuffler un peu de mon calme tout en profitant du magnifique spectacle de tes pommettes rouge de gêne. Je n'oublie pas évidemment que tu es vierge et que le sexe est pour toi quelque chose de totalement nouveau et d'inédit. Moi, j'ai déjà eu des relations sexuelles mais jamais avec un autre garçon.

« - Hé bien, j'étais en train de t'expliquer que si j'ai pris mes distances avec toi, c'est parce que…Enfin, je commence un peu à m'impatienter. »

Tu te dégages doucement de mon étreinte pour t'asseoir convenablement sur la banquette du wagon. Du coin de l'œil, il me semble percevoir des ombres mouvantes mais lorsque je me concentre sur l'endroit où il m'avait semblé voir bouger quelque chose, je ne vois rien de suspect. La méfiance m'envahit quand même mais je ne vois pas comment mettre un terme à cette conversation tout en évitant de te dire que nous sommes peut-être espionnés. J'aimerais t'avouer cela mais j'ai peur que tu ne t'éloignes encore plus de tes amis et si jamais, il devait m'arriver quelque chose, je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves seul parce que tu aurais rejeté tout le monde au nom de notre amour.

« - Tu t'impatientes ? Si…Si tu veux, on…On peut le faire. Je veux te faire plaisir moi aussi et je…Enfin, je suis prêt à sauter le pas avec toi. »

Je secoue la tête négativement. Je sais que tu dis cela dans le but de me satisfaire mais je ne veux pas que ta première fois se passe comme cela. Je souhaite que cette nuit-là soit unique pour toi et que tu puisses toujours t'en rappeler comme quelque chose que tu auras aimé au-delà des mots. Je ne veux surtout pas gâcher ce moment où nous serons enfin unis en le précipitant ou en t'obligeant indirectement à faire l'amour pour de mauvaises raisons.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses pour moi. Je veux que tu sois réellement prêt et je peux encore attendre, j'ai juste besoin que tu ne me colles pas trop pour ne pas perdre contenance. »

Tu me regardes un long moment avant de soupirer comme si je venais de dire quelque chose d'extrêmement bête. Tu me souris ensuite avec indulgence avant de frôler mes lèvres dans une caresse éphémère qui allume un brasier dans mon bas ventre. Tu finis par te décider à me réponde et je devine que tu as dû soigneusement réfléchir aux mots que tu allais prononcer parce que tu ne sembles pas hésiter lorsque tu reprends la parole.

« - Draco, arrête de m'idéaliser. Je…Je ne suis pas un ange et je ne suis pas un morceau de pierre. Même si cela te semble inconcevable, je…J'éprouve moi aussi du désir et j'ai vraiment envie de faire l'amour avec toi. Maintenant si _**toi**_, tu n'es pas prêt, ça ne me dérange pas du tout d'attendre. »

Je suis choqué en entendant ces mots sortir de ta bouche et puis, je réalise avec effarement que tu as sans doute raison. Je t'idéalise tellement en te comparant sans cesse à un ange que j'en ai presque oublié que tu es un garçon de 16 ans comme moi et que tu dois donc toi aussi être tenaillé par tes hormones d'adolescent. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à concevoir que tu puisses ressentir un besoin aussi primaire que le désir sexuel. Je rougis à mon tour en réalisant que tu es un être humain comme les autres et que tu dois sans aucun doute faire exactement les mêmes choses que moi.

Tu fais sûrement des rêves érotiques comme n'importe quel garçon de notre âge et mon visage s'embrase brusquement lorsque je t'imagine en train de te caresser sur ton lit. Néanmoins, je veux être vraiment sûr que tu ne dis pas tout cela juste dans le but d'endormir mon côté protecteur. Je passe mes mains dans ta chevelure rebelle avant de plonger mes yeux dans les tiens alors que mes doigts se referment tendrement sur ta nuque pour te masser un peu.

« - Tu es vraiment prêt ? »

Tu acquiesces doucement me murmurant un petit _oui_ timide et maladroit. Je suis un peu gêné lorsque je comprends la véritable portée de cette conversation. Maintenant, je n'ai plus aucune raison de faire taire mon désir et je me sens de plus en plus excité à l'idée que nous allons certainement faire l'amour dans peu de temps. Pourtant, je sens également une angoisse sourde grandir dans mon estomac lorsque je réalise que je ne sais pas trop comment cela se passe entre deux hommes.

Enfin, je ne suis quand même pas naïf au point de ne pas deviner comment deux hommes font ce genre de choses ensemble et j'ai déjà entendu parler de sodomie mais des questions reviennent sans cesse me hanter l'esprit concernant un point critique du rapport sexuel. Comment détermine-t-on celui qui est au-dessus ? Quelle position doit-on prendre ? Face à face ? Ou alors par derrière ? La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que celui qui se fait pénétrer doit souffrir plus que l'autre. Tu me sors de mes pensées en reprenant la parole.

« - Je…Je me suis renseigné sur la manière dont cela se passe et je…Je sais qu'un de nous deux doit jouer le rôle de…de la fille et…Ça ne me dérange pas que ce soit toi qui…et moi qui…La douleur ne me fait pas peur. »

Je suis plus que surpris d'apprendre que tu as fait des recherches mais je suis passablement rassuré de savoir que tu es prêt à te laisse dominer. Personnellement, je ne peux tout simplement pas concevoir qu'un sexe masculin puisse me pénétrer et j'avais donc naturellement pensé que je serais le dominant pendant nos rapports. Heureusement pour moi, tu te ranges de mon côté et je te suis reconnaissant de ne pas me forcer à devoir endurer la souffrance d'une première fois. J'imagine sans problème que cela doit faire aussi mal qu'une première fois pour une fille et douillet comme je suis, je n'aurais jamais su gérer la douleur sans piquer une crise de larmes et de colère qui aurait tout gâché.

« - La question est donc réglée. »

Je te souris tendrement alors que tu reviens te blottir contre moi pour le reste du voyage. J'entends de nouveau un bruit suspect mais je ne prends pas la peine de me retourner sachant déjà que mes yeux se butteront à contempler du vide. Je préfère ignorer tes amis qui se sont sans doute cachés derrière la porte de notre compartiment afin d'espionner notre discussion et je me perds une fois de plus dans la contemplation du paysage verdoyant qui défile rapidement par la fenêtre…

**OooooooooO**

**Euh…Je suis désolée ? Lol ! Sérieusement, j'ai eu une panne monstrueuse sur cette fiction que je pensais sincèrement abandonner mais un Mail de **_mastericeeyes_** m'a convaincu de prolonger l'histoire d'un chapitre supplémentaire. J'attends avec impatience vos reviews et vos impressions pour savoir si je continue ou si j'abandonne ! Je serais aussi ravie d'avoir des suggestions pour la suite parce que je ne sais pas du tout comment continuer à développer cette histoire…**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


	9. Chapter 9

**I can be your hero**

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**GENRE :** Romance

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**RATING :** M

**DISCLAIMER :** Tous les personnages ainsi que les lieux et les décors sont la propriété de l'écrivain JKR. La chanson « _Hero_ » est la propriété de Enrique Iglésias. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**RÉSUME :** Deux ennemis peuvent-ils s'éprendre l'un de l'autre ? Ont-ils le droit de s'aimer malgré des destinées différentes ? Et peut-on devenir un Héros pour l'amour d'une seule personne ?

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette histoire est un slash (relation entre personne du même sexe, dans le cas présent se sont deux hommes.)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Je prends seulement en compte les cinq premiers tomes d'HP et une partie du 6ème mais pas la fin.

**Je voudrais également remercier **_**Vania, Jade (), Elaelle, Vif d'or, mastericeeyes, bleuacier, jammie, **__**NewRock**__**, Kanui d'Astor, **__**petite-abeille**__**, Shynen, **__**Nouchette**__**, sati-san, Misa, Isabelle**_**pour m'avoir laissé un message d'encouragement. Vous m'avez vraiment donné envie de poursuivre cette histoire et je vais faire de mon mieux pour lui écrire une fin digne de votre attention. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre ****9 : Would you run and never look back ?**

Finalement, après avoir passé quelques semaines au _Terrier_, nous avons emménagé au quartier général de l'Ordre qui se trouve toujours à Square Grimmaurd. Les sortilèges de protection ont été renforcés et un nouveau gardien du secret a été choisi afin de protéger le manoir d'une éventuelle attaque menée par notre ancien professeur de Potions. Et ce nouveau gardien, c'est moi. Le sort de _Fidelitas_ m'a considérablement affaibli les premiers jours mais maintenant, je supporte plutôt bien la charge qui repose sur mes épaules.

Les membres de l'Ordre ont d'ailleurs été très clairs. Si jamais un intrus arrive à pénétrer dans notre forteresse bourrée d'enchantements protecteurs, je serai immédiatement privé de liberté car je serai soupçonné de traîtrise. J'ai dû me mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas éclater de rire devant McGonagall lorsqu'elle m'a dit cela. Ils ne comprennent toujours pas que je suis fou amoureux de toi et que je ne ferai jamais rien qui pourrait te nuire.

En pensant cela, mon regard se pose sur toi qui lis à quelques mètres de moi. Tu es plongé dans ton livre ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à ce qui t'entoure et je souris tendrement en t'observant. Tes sourcils se froncent délicatement par instant et j'imagine sans mal à quel point ta lecture doit être captivante vu les grimaces que tu fais parfois. Je crois que je t'aime encore plus dans ce vieux t-shirt informe avec tes cheveux ébouriffés et tes lunettes de travers sur ton petit nez joliment retroussé.

En fait, depuis que nous vivons ensemble au manoir des Black, je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais en toute circonstance. Je t'aime quand tu arrives dans la cuisine le matin avec tes mèches noires en pétard et tes yeux remplis de sommeil. Je t'aime quand tu regardes par la fenêtre écoutant distraitement les dernières nouvelles rapportées par les espions de l'Ordre. Je t'aime quand tu manges avec cette gourmandise tellement adorable venant de toi et tellement dégoutante de la part de la Belette.

Mais plus que tout, je t'aime quand tu me donnes inconsciemment cette importance que je n'ai jamais eue avant d'être avec toi. Je t'aime quand mes yeux se perdent dans les tiens où je lis tant d'amour que je sais à ce moment-là pourquoi j'ai abandonné ma famille pour te suivre. Je t'aime quand tu te glisses discrètement la nuit dans ma chambre avec ce petit sourire d'excuses parce que tu n'arrives pas à trouver le sommeil autre part que dans mes bras. Je t'aime aussi quand tu te blottis contre moi en me chuchotant timidement que ta place se trouve exactement là et nulle part d'autre sur terre.

Tu relèves soudain la tête de ton bouquin pour m'adresser un sourire que je te rends avant de détourner mon regard pour me concentrer davantage sur le livre que je suis supposé lire depuis une heure. Je parcours quelques lignes avant de reporter mon attention sur toi et sur tes lèvres rouges que tu mordilles pensivement en regardant une illustration de ton grimoire. Je m'apprête à briser le silence lorsque la porte s'ouvre brutalement pour céder le passage à tes amis qui me fusillent du regard parce que je me trouve dans la même pièce qu'eux.

« - Harry, nous te cherchions. Tu n'as pas envie de te joindre à nous ? Nous allons jouer à _action/vérité_ pour nous occuper un peu. »

La voix de Granger est douce comme le miel tandis qu'elle s'obstine à faire semblant qu'elle n'a pas remarqué ma présence dans le salon de lecture dans lequel nous sommes installés. Je soupire doucement en refermant mon livre brusquement. Je ne supporte pas son attitude puérile qui consiste à faire comme si j'étais une tapisserie ou pire comme si je n'existais pas. Je me lève silencieusement pour m'éclipser loin de cette pièce où je sens que je ne suis pas le bienvenu mais juste au moment où je vais passer la porte, tu prends la parole.

« - Draco peut se joindre à nous ? »

Les sourcils de Granger se froncent pendant que Wesmoche renifle dédaigneusement. Je devine sans mal la dispute qui va éclater d'ici quelques minutes entre vous lorsque tes meilleurs amis te diront qu'ils n'ont pas envie d'être obligé de supporter ma présence. Je soupire pour la seconde fois en levant les yeux au ciel me demandant comment ils peuvent être aussi immatures en temps de guerre. Merlin seul sait combien d'êtres chers, j'ai dû perdre pour comprendre enfin que le bonheur est quelque chose de trop fragile pour que je gaspille mon temps dans des disputes infantiles.

« - Putain, Harry, tu ne peux rien faire sans lui ? À chaque fois qu'on te demande de passer du temps avec nous, tu veux nous coller la sale fouine dans les pattes ! »

« - Ron, je t'interdis de parler de lui de cette façon !

« - Tu m'interdis ? Tu m'_**interdis**_ ? Et de quel droit, tu m'interdis quelque chose ? Tu te prends pour qui franchement ? Merde ! Ouvre les yeux, Harry ! Ce mec se fout de toi à plein tube et tu ne remarques rien ! Tu restes comme un con avec lui en croyant les mots d'amour qu'il te dit ! »

« - Ron, calme-toi un peu ! Écoute, Harry, nous sommes inquiets pour toi et… »

« - Dis-moi juste une chose, il te baise bien au moins ? Parce que, franchement, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves à cet albinos débile même pas foutu d'assumer ses choix ! Ça ne m'étonne pas que _Tu-sais-qui_ ait voulu lui donner une mission impossible pour se débarrasser au plus vite de sa sale tronche ! »

Ton regard se durcit de plus en plus alors que je ne me sens même pas concerné par l'insulte que Wesmoche vient de lancer avec un sourire goguenard. S'il croit que je vais me rabaisser à lui répondre, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate. Je me contente de lui jeter un regard glacial avant de sortir du salon en essayant d'ignorer ta voix qui vient de claquer comme un fouet dans l'air. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre longtemps et Granger s'empresse de prendre la défense de la Belette. Je sens la nausée me gagner alors que je m'engage discrètement dans les escaliers pour me précipiter vers ma chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je jette un sort d'insonorisation pour ne plus entendre ta voix qui s'élève invariablement après celles de tes amis. Je me place devant la fenêtre et je tente de penser à autre chose mais je n'y arrive pas. La seule pensée qui tourne en boucle dans mon esprit, c'est que tes amis ne comprennent pas. Non, ils ne comprendront jamais ce qui nous uni. Peut-être est-ce notre faute si personne n'arrive à accepter notre amour ? En tout cas, je sais que c'est impossible pour eux d'envisager que tu puisses m'aimer après tant d'années de haine mutuelle.

Je ferme les yeux dans l'espoir vain de chasser ton image de mon esprit mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi. Je m'inquiète parce que ces deux crétins ne se rendent pas compte du mal qu'ils te font. Tu croyais tellement fort en votre amitié indestructible et voilà que le simple fait que tu sois amoureux d'un Malfoy fait voler en éclats six ans de fidélité indéfectible. Tu ne comprends pas comme eux ne comprennent pas tes sentiments me concernant.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre violement et je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que tu viens d'entrer. Je devine sans mal les larmes qui doivent déborder de tes paupières pour glisser le long de ton visage comme à chaque fois que tu tentes de justifier tes sentiments devant eux. Je ne me retourne pas car je ne me sens pas la force d'affronter, une fois de plus, ton visage défait et ta tristesse inconsolable à l'idée que ceux que tu considères comme ta famille ne te soutiennent pas dans ton choix.

Pourtant, j'ai tellement envie de te serrer dans mes bras que je finis par faire volte face même si cela signifie devoir affronter ta douleur contre laquelle je ne peux rien. Je suis étonné lorsque je constate que tu n'as pas les larmes aux yeux mais que tu sembles simplement être résigné et cela me fait plus peur que tes sanglots habituels. Nos regards se croisent un instant et je te souris doucement. Tu réponds immédiatement à mon sourire avant de t'avancer pour effleurer mes lèvres en un chaste baiser que je m'empresse d'approfondir.

Nous passons un long moment à nous embrasser tendrement jusqu'à ce que tu t'éloignes en rougissant adorablement alors que tu retires ton t-shirt en regardant partout sauf dans ma direction. Je me mords nerveusement la lèvre inférieure en te voyant torse nu pour la première fois et je tente de conserver mon calme malgré ce que ton geste sous-entend. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce que tu attends de moi et j'hésite entre fuir et m'approcher de ton corps si envoutant. Je finis par m'avancer et je recommence à t'embrasser.

Cependant, je n'ose pas esquisser le moindre geste pour avoir un contact plus intime et je suis surpris quand tu te saisis d'une de mes mains pour la poser sur ton ventre dénudé et finement ciselé. Je sursaute au contact de nos deux peaux avant de laisser mes doigts glisser le long de ton corps en une caresse aérienne. Tu soupires discrètement et je recommence mon geste avec un peu plus de détermination t'arrachant un gémissement étranglé. Je me sens plus sûr de moi après avoir effectué la même caresse plusieurs fois mais c'est encore toi qui prends l'initiative en commençant à déboutonner ma chemise.

Je frisonne légèrement et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si tu ne fais pas cela pour moi. J'ai tellement peur tout à coup que ton désir ne soit juste là que pour me faire oublier les mots et les insultes de tes amis. Peut-être est-ce aussi pour toi un moyen comme un autre de te faire pardonner parce que tu te sens responsable de la cruauté de Wesmoche à mon égard ?

Je perds le fil de mes pensées quand tu fais glisser doucement ma chemise le long de mes bras et je t'enlace plus fermement avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit en t'entraînant dans ma chute. Tu es allongé sur moi et tu déposes une pluie de baisers papillons le long de ma gorge où tu t'arrêtes afin de me marquer de tes lèvres et de tes dents. Je ne dis rien, te laissant explorer mon corps avec cet étonnement ravi qui me flatte plus que tous les compliments qu'on m'a déjà adressés sur mon physique que je sais proche de la perfection.

Je m'attarde aussi à te dévorer des yeux puisque je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion auparavant. Tu es beau même si cette beauté est loin d'être comparable à la mienne. Je suis grand et musclé alors que toi, tu es petit et fin comme le serait une ballerine. Tes muscles ressortent à peine et ta peau se tend délicieusement sur tes côtes qui sont un peu trop apparentes. Tu es mince, vraiment très mince et cela, je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant aujourd'hui. Du bout des doigts, je redessine chaque courbe de ton torse m'attardant plus longuement aux endroits où tes os fragiles ressortent.

Tu quittes finalement mon cou pour descendre sur mes pectoraux que tu regardes avec émerveillement ce que je comprends vu que ton corps ressemble plus au corps informe des adolescents pré-pubères plutôt qu'au corps musculeux d'un jeune homme en passe de devenir un homme. Mais cette fragilité me plaît au-delà de tout et je ne regrette en aucun cas que tes formes soient si finement dessinées qu'elles ont indéniablement quelque chose de féminins. Tu continues à parcourir mon torse de tes mains curieuses et de ta langue sans montrer le moindre signe de timidité. Je t'avais imaginé beaucoup plus coincé mais il semblerait que je me sois lourdement trompé.

Tes gestes ralentissent lorsque tu arrives à la hauteur de mes hanches que tu frôles à peine avant de remonter précipitamment tes mains vers mes tétons que tu taquines. Tu finis par pousser un profond soupir que je ne comprends pas et tu te laisses tomber à mes côtés plutôt que de rester allongé sur moi. Je roule à mon tour sur le lit afin de me retrouver couché sur ton corps et j'entreprends de te rendre chaque caresse et chaque baiser que tu m'as donné. Tu te laisses docilement faire jusqu'à ce que je devienne, apparemment, trop entreprenant à ton goût.

Tu repousses brutalement ma main lorsqu'elle se pose sur ton sexe et je suis passablement interloqué de voir des larmes déborder de tes paupières avant de venir s'échouer à la commissure de tes lèvres fermement serrées l'une contre l'autre. Je reste figé au-dessus de toi ne comprenant pas pourquoi tu pleures alors que nous allions faire l'amour pour la première fois. Tu me repousses davantage en appuyant tes mains à plat sur mon torse avant de me tourner le dos pour étouffer tes sanglots dans le creux de tes mains.

« - Harry, mon ange, pourquoi…Pourquoi tu pleures ? On n'est pas obligé de…Enfin, je ne te forcerai pas. »

Seul un sanglot me répond et tu sursautes violement lorsque je pose une main sur ton épaule. Ton attitude est vraiment étrange et je suis inquiet de te voir te recroqueviller en position fœtale. Je suis perdu et je me contente de te regarder en oubliant de te consoler comme le ferait un petit-ami attentif. C'est la première fois que nous avons un contact intime et je ne crois pas avoir été brusque ou pressant au point de t'effrayer ou de te blesser assez pour te faire pleurer. Il doit donc y avoir autre chose et je pense un instant à tes amis.

Pleures-tu à cause de leur méchanceté ? Pleures-tu parce qu'il me rejette et que sans le savoir, ils rejettent donc une partie de ce que tu es ? Pleures-tu parce que notre amour est condamné par tous ces gens que tu considérais comme ta famille adoptive ? Pleures-tu parce que, finalement, tu ne te sens pas assez homosexuel pour avoir des rapports sexuels avec un autre mec ?

« - Je suis désolé…Tellement désolé, Draco mais…Je…Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas… »

Je suis de plus en plus interloqué par ta réaction et un doute s'insinue en moi. Mais, c'est tout simplement impossible ! Tu es le _Survivant_ et ce genre de choses n'arrivent qu'aux autres et jamais à nos proches, n'est-ce pas ? Distraitement, je suis des yeux une cicatrice blanche qui ressort douloureusement sur ta peau hâlée et je me demande qui a osé te faire cela. Qui a osé lever la main sur toi ? Qui a osé te faire assez de mal pour que tu sois en pleures dans mon lit en train de débiter un flot continu d'excuses qui n'ont pas de sens pour moi ?

« - Qui ? Qui t'a fait cette marque dans ton dos ? Qui t'a fait du…du mal ? »

Tu sursautes au son de ma voix avant de tenter de te glisser sous les draps dans l'espoir vain de me faire oublier les marques qui ornent ton dos. Car, maintenant que je te regarde attentivement, je vois qu'il n'y a pas qu'une seule cicatrice. Non, au contraire, elles sont plutôt nombreuses et sont toutes identiques. C'est comme si quelqu'un t'avait battu avec un objet contondant. Peut-être avec un fouet ou alors une ceinture terminée par un ceinturon métallique. Oui, cette deuxième option me semble être la plus probable et la vérité s'impose brusquement à moi

« - Personne ne m'a fait du mal sauf Voldemort. Ce n'est rien, je…Je….Une chute…dans l'escalier et je…»

« -Harry, tu…Tu étais un enfant battu ? Ta famille moldue te…te frappait ? »

Tu ne me réponds pas mais tu trembles davantage contre moi et je me demande si tes tremblements sont dus à la peur. Je sens la haine s'infiltrer dans chaque pore de ma peau à l'idée que des _sans-magies_ aient pu lever la main sur un sorcier aussi puissant que toi. Je sens des envies de meurtre monter en moi et je ne doute plus de ma capacité à étriper un autre être humain. Si je retrouve les salauds qui t'ont fait ça, je n'hésiterai même pas une seconde avant de leur lancer un _Avada Kedavra_.

« - Harry, tu as…subi des sévices de nature…Enfin, ils t'on touché ? »

« - NON ! Non, ce n'est pas ça, Draco. Ces marques datent de l'année dernière. En réalité, tu n'es pas le premier garçon auquel je me suis intéressé pour partager un peu plus que de l'amitié… »

Je me redresse brutalement sentant, malgré moi, le venin de la jalousie me brûler douloureusement les entrailles. Tout à coup, je n'ai plus trop envie de découvrir la vérité et de savoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Je m'éloigne en soupirant de ton corps à moitié dénudé mais je finis par me rapprocher de nouveau quand je vois à quel point, tu sembles souffrir de mon rejet instinctif. Je n'y peux rien mais je suis maladivement possessif et je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'un autre mec que moi ait pu te plaire.

« - Mon oncle a compris la nature de mes sentiments concernant Lionel et…Tu sais, il est homophobe parce qu'il déteste viscéralement tout ce qui sort un tant soit peu de l'ordinaire et de la normalité. Pour lui, je suis déjà un monstre à cause du fait que je suis un sorcier. Ce soir-là, j'ai dépassé la limite de bizarrerie qu'il pouvait supporter venant de ma part et…et il m'a battu. »

Tu te tournes lentement vers moi en murmurant ces mots et je sens mon cœur arrêter de battre sous ton regard émeraude noyé de larmes et de douleur. Délicatement, j'essuie tes joues avec mes pouces oubliant instantanément ma jalousie. Je t'aime tellement que je suis prêt à tout accepter de toi et je te serre fortement contre mon torse pour effacer ta souffrance et ta tristesse parce que je souffre autant que toi et que je suis encore plus désespéré à l'idée qu'on ait pu te faire payer le fait que tu sois attiré par les garçons.

« - Il m'a frappé pendant ce qui m'a semblé être des heures en me répétant que l'homosexualité n'était pas bien et qu'il allait me guérir de cette perversité. Il hurlait que j'étais un dégénéré, que j'étais une anomalie et que j'aurais mieux fait de crever avec mes parents plutôt que de survivre pour leur pourrir la vie comme je l'ai fait. J'ai cru qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais…J'ai fini à l'hôpital où il a raconté que j'avais eu un accident. L'Ordre n'en a jamais rien su puisque je ne voulais pas avouer mon homosexualité de peur qu'ils ne me rejettent eux aussi. Je voulais juste être normal pour une fois dans mon existence. Je voulais juste faire comme tout le monde… »

Je comprends soudain pourquoi tu as semblé si effrayé lorsque j'ai commencé à être plus intime dans mes caresses. Je suis convaincu qu'au fond de toi, tu as gardé quelques séquelles de cette punition que t'a infligée ton oncle l'année dernière pour te faire payer ta différence. Je suis sûr que le fait d'être proche d'un autre garçon reste, pour toi, un acte immoral qui mérite un châtiment et le comportement de tes amis depuis qu'ils savent la vérité ne fait que renforcer cette idée.

« - Tu sais, je ne voulais plus être attiré par un garçon et puis, je t'ai revu. Je crois que je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard que nous avons échangé dans le _Poudlard Express_ au début de notre sixième année d'études. J'ai alors compris que je ne pourrais jamais être normal parce que tu allumais un brasier en moi là où Lionel avait juste réussi à produire une étincelle. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre que toi. »

Je suis touché par ton aveu et je t'enlace plus fermement. Nous restons dans cette position pendant un long moment, ma main caressant tendrement ton dos alors que ton souffle se régularise peu à peu. Je sens que tu t'endors contre moi et je me jure de te rendre _**ce**_ sourire que tu n'as plus. Je me jure de faire de ta vie un paradis parce que tu as déjà trop souffert. Et je me jure surtout de faire comprendre à tes deux connards d'amis à quel point, ils sont en train de te détruire à cause de leur stupidité et d'une vieille haine d'enfance…

**OooooooooO**

**Voilà un chapitre de plus sur cette fiction ! Je sais que l'intrigue n'avance pas beaucoup mais je crois qu'il était réellement nécessaire de montrer la réaction des amis d'Harry et il y a quand même un rapprochement intéressant entre nos deux héros lol ! J'attends vos commentaires et vos idées avec impatience comme toujours et j'espère pouvoir écrire rapidement un nouveau chapitre (ce qui m'étonnerais quand même vue mon manque d'inspiration du moment). **

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


End file.
